Kingdom Hearts The Lost Worlds
by DragoonXIII
Summary: A continuation of ll, please dont hate or criticize the grammar... that's my weak point in stories... read,enjoy, and tell me what you think :


**Kingdom Hearts**

**The lost worlds**

**Day 1**

(Riku is on the bent tree looking at the horizon, Sora sneaks up behind him)

Sora- Boo!

(Riku looks backward at Sora)

Riku- Was that supposed to scare me?

Sora- Did I?

Riku- Not at all.

Sora- Man you are tough to crack.

(Sora jumps over the tree, leans on the tree and talks to Riku)

Sora- So what are you thinking about?

Riku- Our last journey, I mean was that it?

Sora- You miss fighting heartless, I can act like a heartless for ya

Riku (laughs) - It's not that, I feel like there is something missing.

Sora- You're probably thinking too hard. I know what will make you feel better, a sword fight, we didn't have one for ages.

Riku- You're on.

(Scene shows Destiny Islands)

(Riku and Sora move to the sandy part of Destiny Island, Riku raises his wooden sword)

Riku- Don't feel bad when I beat you.

Sora- Same goes for you.

(Sora and Riku fight)

(Sora looses)

(Riku comes and holds out his hand)

Riku- No hard feelings. (smiles)

Sora- Beginners luck. (smiles back)

(Kairi comes out of the shack)

Kari- Sora! Riku!

Sora- Kairi, Where's Donald and Goofy?

Kairi- Inside.

(Sora walks to the shack)

Riku- I missed the days like this.

Sora (looks back) - So did I, but it's important to treasure these days.

Sora- Come on Riku.

(Riku runs with Sora to the shack)

(Sora enters the shack)

Sora- What are you guys doing?

Donald- Making a stick Mickey.

Mickey- Can I move now? I'm getting stiff.

Donald- Almoooossst … done!

Donald- How does it look Goofy?

(Shows Goofy and Mickey the stick Mickey)

Goofy- Gee Donald, I don't know what to say.

Donald- Is it that bad?

Mickey- Well, it's unique.

Kairi- I think it's cute Donald. (Takes the stick Mickey and pats Donald on the head)

Kairi- Sora?

Sora- Yea?

Kairi- I'm making something too, but I need getting the materials.

Sora- What do you need?

Kairi- I need 3 small tree branches 1 piece of long clot, and the hardest of all a gemstone that is in the cave near the forest. Think you can do that?

Sora- Sure, leave It to me.

(Sora goes and finds the materials and returns to Kairi)

Kairi- Thank you, as a token of my appreciation, here.

(Kairi gives Sora two potions)

Riku- Let's call it a day.

Sora- Yeah.

(Later at night, Riku is sleeping and has a dream)

(In the dream Riku is witnessing Sora's heart being taken away)

(Riku wakes up)

Riku- Just a bad dream.

(Riku walks outside and sees a figure)

Riku- Who are you?

Figure- I know is has been a long time Riku, but how can you forget someone who is a part of you?

Riku- Ansem? No, you are just a figment of my imagination, you aren't really here.

Ansem- Come back to the darkness Riku.

Riku- No! I'm never going to let darkness consume me ever again.

Ansem- What a shame, I guess you and Sora will meet your fate soon.

(Ansem disappears)

**Day 2**

(Sora wakes up)

Sora- Ahhh, What a night!

(Donald is beside Sora's bed, Sora looks at Donald)

Sora- Ahhh, falls out of bed.

Donald- I got a question. Can you teach me how to surf?

Sora- Yea sure. (rubs head) huh? Where's Riku?

(Sora searched for Riku and finds him sitting on the beach)

Sora- Riku?

Riku- Sora.

Sora- How are you doing?

Riku- Been better.

Sora- Your mind's wondering again isn't it?

Riiku- No I haven't.

Sora- Are you sure?

Riku- I am.

(Donald and Goofy come with surf boards)

Goofy- Let us know when you're ready Sora.

(Sora surfs and does tricks)

Goofy- Wow, Sora's a natural.

Donald- let me try.

(Donald wipes out and lands on the beach)

Goofy- Looks like you need more practice Donald.

Sora- Hey Riku! Want to have a surf contest?

Riku- Sure.

(Sora beats Riku)

Sora- looks like I beat you.

Riku- Beginner's luck. (Smiles)

(Kairi comes)

Kairo- There you guys are. I finished the thing I was making before. What do you think?

(Kairi takes out six star shaped charms)

Sora- Wow!

Kairi- One for all of us, so if we ever get separated, these will guide us back to each other.

Goofy- Gawrsh thank you Kairi.

Riku- I need to find the King.

(Riku walks away with his charm)

Donald- What's up with him?

Sora- I'm sure it's nothing.

Sora- Let's have some fun.

(Sora is exploring the island for a long time)

(Riku is talking to King Mickey)

Riku- What do you think the dreams mean?

Mickey- Well, from what you told me, We have to prepare ourselves.

Riku- For what?

Mickey- I would call one dream like that a weird occasion but twice is really strange. How many times have you had the dream?

Riku- Passed two nights.

Mickey- So just recently, hmmm.

Riku- And what about Ansem?

Mickey- Riku, you defeated Ansem, he's just haunting you but you cannot let him.

Riku- He said I'm a part of you.

Mickey- He's lying. … Sleep it off, I'm certain you will be back to normal in no time.

Riku- I hope so.

Mickey- And Riku?

Mickey- No matter what, you are not alone anymore, so don't try to face it by yourself.

Riku- Thanks.

Mickey- Glad to help.

**Day 3**

(Goofy hears thunder and wakes up)

Goofy- AHHHH! (Sees the others sleeping, and looks out the window)

Goofy- Gawrsh, It's really pouring outside.

(Sees the water forming a humungous wave)

Goofy- … WHAT! Donald.. Donald wake up!

Donald- Yummy food.

Goofy- DONALD!

(Danald wakes up and everyone wakes up)

Riku- What's wrong Goofy?

Goofy- L-look outside.

(Sora looks and gasps, Sora and everyone runs outside on the beach)

Sora- Riku, are you ready?

(Sora and Riku both summon their keyblades)

Sora- Freeze!

(Nothing happened)

Sora- huh?

Riku- what happened?

Sora- My magic doesn't work!

Mickey- Everyone! To higher ground!

(All run back, but the wave crashed down separating the six, Sora is on the ground and wakes up and looks around him)

Sora- Riku? Mickey? Kairi? Donald? Goofy?

(Sora is on a circular area with a picture of himself and different symbols)

Sora- Where am I? Where is everyone?

Voice- Two questions that can be answered later.

Sora- Are you the one who did this? Show yourself!

Voice- You can't do any fighting with me, but I assure you, we will meet in due time Sora.

(A sword, a shield, a mage's staff appear)

Voice- Choose one, but just remember, your friends Riku and Kairi are in the same position as you. The one you choose will not be available to them. You cannot escape, all you can do is move forward. Now, step forth!

(Sora picks the shield)

Voice- The shield provides a great defense and shows you want to protect others more than you want to protect yourself. Is this the destiny you choose?

(Sora picks yes)

Voice- Good, your path is almost set, now fight and show me your worth.

(Sora fights shadows and defeats them)

Voice- Good, You will encounter new things on your journey, new heartless. However, you have to fight the darkness to keep darkness from devouring you.

(A door and a small treasure chest appears)

Voice- Your journey is just beginning.

(Sora opens the chest, gets a hi-potion and opens and walks through the door)

(When he passes the door disappears)

(Sora fights his way through heartless on three circular areas that one showed Donald, Goofy, and Mickey. Next shows Riku, and last shows Kairi. And sees another door on the last area)

(Sora goes through it and ends up in the middle of a circular area that shows four hooded men)

(He looks around, and then the ground turns black, Sora steps back at the edge of the area)

(A black dragon appears, Sora fights and wins, and third door appears)

(Sora walks through it)

Sora- What world is this?

(Scene shows Spira)

**World 1**

**Spira**

Sora- Where am I? Where am I supposed to go?

(Sora explores and along the way fights heartless, and comes across an old church)

Sora- What kind of building is that?

(Sora goes in the church and findd Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Cloud, Tifa, Cid, Leon, Aeris, and Yuffie)

Cid- Well, well, if it ain't Sora. Long time no see.

Yuffie- More like ages.

Riku- Are you fine Sora?

Sora- Yea, but I'm clueless about what happened.

Leon- That's what we are trying to figure out. I was walking through the stores and ran into Riku.

Sora- So are we all introduced?

Tifa- Yea.

Cid- Now to get to the topic at hand, We're in trouble.

Riku- You mean the heartless?

Leon- Yea, ever since that guy showed up, heartless been wrecking havoc.

Sora- That guy?

Yuffie- He was a tall man in a hooded trench coat.

Donald- Hmm, tall, hooded, trench coat.

Goofy and Donald- THE ORGANIZATION!

Riku- Organization Xlll.

(Kairi flashbacks to when Axel on the beach with Kairi then kidnapping her)

Tifa- Any reason why the organization is back?

Sora- To rebuild Kingdom Hearts is the only thing that comes to mind.

Cid- Looks like we got ourselves a predicament.

Sora- Don't worry, leave it to us!

Cloud- It's not just the heartless this time.

Aeris- It's also Kadaj and his group.

Sora- I'm sorry, who?

Cloud- Yazoo, Loz, and Kadaj.

Leon- A trio that only spells disaster.

Kairi- Doesn't seem like gang we don't ever run into.

Leon- Definitely not.

Cloud- I have to go. Nice to see you again Sora.

Sora- Same here Cloud.

(Cloud leaves)

Riku- How will we move between worlds?

Donald- Chip and Dale can help us.

Goofy- Yea, back at Disney's castle.

Mickey- That won't happen sadly.

Goofy- Why not your majesty?

Mickey- The Gummi Ships will not work traveling through these worlds.

Sora- Ah man, that's a bummer.

Kairi- Don't worry we'll think of something.

Donald- I hope so.

Riku- Let's go, We won't accomplish anything if we just wait for something to happen.

Areth- Good luck.

Leon- Come meet me at Tifa's place when you get the time, I need to give you something that I don't have with me right now.

Sora- Will do!

(Outside the door)

Riku- Sora, Did your magic come back yet?

Sora- No unfortunately.

Mickey- Master Yen Sid will probably know what's happening with our magic.

Sora- Ok, So we need to find him.

Donald- He's not on this world.

Sora- That's right.

Goofy- Merlin can help us. He can use his magic to send us to Master Sid's castle.

Kairi- That could work.

Donald- Let's all go to find him.

Riku- Actually, let's split up.

Sora- Why?

Riku- We'll cover more ground. And I need answers first.

Kairi- And I can fight now too.

Mickey- Good idea Riku.

Sora- Well, ok, I hope you know what you're doing.

Kairi- Who's going to go with who?

Mickey- Pairs will be too risky

Riku- Sora, you take Mickey, and Goofy, I take Donald and Kairi.

Sora- Sounds fine with me, Riku, take care of Kairi.

Riku- I will.

Kairi- Oh! (Takes out her charm)

(Everyone else does the same)

Kairi- Let's all be safe and return to each other soon.

(They go in opposite directions)

(Sora, Mickey, and Goofy go find Merlin while fighting heartless)

(Merlin walking around in the city)

Sora- Merlin!

Merlin- Hmm, Oh! Sora, been a while, how are you doing?

Sora- We're doing fine.

Goofy- We need your help Merlin.

Merlin- What happened?

Sora- To make a long story short, we were hit by a wave while we were on our island and now we're here.

Merlin- That's a unique story, now what do you need?

Mickey- Well, ever since we were separated by the wave, we weren't able to do any magic.

Sora- Not only Riku and I, but also Donald and Mickey.

Merlin- That is inconvenient.

Mickey- We need your help to transport us to my master Yen Sid.

Merlin- Unfortunately I can't do that. I can only use magic in this world.

Sora- Now how are we going to see Master Yen Sid?

Mickey- The train I came on in Twilight Town.

Goofy- How are we going to get there? Well, Thanks Merlin.

(Sora, Mickey and Goofy continue to walk through the city, stopping at the old monument)

Sora- Wow! This thing is big.

Mickey- Probably a hundred or more year old.

(Axel appears from behind them)

Goofy- AXEL!

Sora- Wait, didn't you fade away?

Axel- Please, It'll take more than nobodies to take out the flurry of the dancing flames.

Mickey- Did you come here to fight us?

Axel- Yea sure, why not, it'll be good exercise. What do you say? One on one?

Sora- Bring it!

(Sora fights Axel and wins)

Axel- Looks like your training hard. (Breathes)

Sora- Always.

Axel- You will be able to survive these worlds after all. You need to see this guy Yen Sid right?

Mickey- How do you know?

Axel- Can't lie, I was eavesdropping.

Axel- Now don't get mad, here (opens up a portal) You'll be able to reach Twilight Town through this.

Sora- Why should we trust you?

Axel- Because this time, you need our help. (Starts to fade away) You can chose to trust me if you want, but remember, if you don't you will be stuck here not able to go back. Oh! And I need your help with something.

Sora- What?

Axel- Revenge. (Disappears)

Goofy- Should we trust him? He might be against us?

Mickey- Yea, but he's right. If we miss this opportunity, we will be stuck here forever.

Sora- No time to second guess it. (Runs into the portal and Goofy and Mickey follow him)

**World 2**

**Twilight town**

(Sora, Goofy, and Mickey land in the center of the arena right before a battle was going to start)

Sora (grunts) - Goofy, are you ok?

(Goofy's eyes roll)

(Sora looks up and sees Hayner)

Hayner- Sora!

Announcer- Seems like we got some interference, take a break contestants.

(Sora, Goofy and Mickey sit down at the benches by Pence and Olette)

Sora- Wow, talk about one crazy day.

Olette- Good to see you guys again.

Pence- That was one spectacular entrance, none of us saw that coming.

Announcer- Are you guys ready!?

Haqyner- Time for my last match of the tournament.

Mickey- Tournament?

Pence- Yea, and guess what! The winner gets five hundred munny!

Hayner- And I'm going to be the last man standing.

Pence- Good luck Hayner.

Olette- Go get him.

(Hayner steps up)

Announcer- Three…. Two… One.. FIGHT!

(Sora, Goofy, and Mickey watch the fight)

(Hayner wins)

(Scene shows Twilight Town)

Announcer- And the winner is Hayner! Here's your prize munny and your trophy)

(The gang goes back to their hideout)

Hayner- Yea! That's what I call a match!

Goofy- Congrats Hayner.

Hayner- Thanks

Pence- Now we should throw a party!

(All laugh)

Olette- So what brings you here Sora?

Sora- Looking for someone?

Mickey- Yeah.

Pence- Anyone we know?

Sora- Doubt it.

Goofy- Do you know the cost of a train ticket?

Olette- Five hundred munny for the three of you.

Hayner- I would check the bulletin board for jobs. They're always looking for people to help.

Sora- Thanks.

(Sora goes to the job bulletin)

Sora- Let's see, we have mail deliverer, poster man, and a man to put on a show.

(Sora gets the money and returns to the hideout)

Olette- So how'd you do?

(Sora shows them the munny)

Sora- Five hundred exact.

Hayner- Nice job man.

Sora- Thanks.

Mickey- Sora, we better hurry up.

Sora- Right, we'll, we're going to get going.

Pence- Already?

Sora- Yea, we have business to take care of.

Hayner- Next time you come, you gotta stay longer. I have to fight you in a match.

Sora- You got it!

(Sora, Mickey, and Goofy go to the train station)

Counter lady- That'll be five hundred munny. Thanks, have a safe trip.

(Sora, Goofy, and Mickey board the train and get to Yen Sid's castle)

(They walk through the castle and reach Master Yen Sid)

Goofy- Gwarsh, looks like the heartless are everywhere again.

Mickey- New kind of heartless.

Sora- Seems like they are stronger too.

(Sora opens the door)

Master Yen Sid- Sora, Goofy, good to see you.

Goofy- Same here Master Yen Sid.

Mickey- Master, We have a problem.

Master Yen Sid- Indeed we do, The heartless are back, but Sora, Mickey, You must have felt this when you were fighting with your keyblade, the heartless are different from before.

Sora- I did feel it, the heartless are stronger.

Mickey- Why did they get stronger? We defeated Ansem and Xemnas.

Master Yen Sid- Yes, but since then they evolved.

Goofy- Evolved how?

Master Yen Sid- Some are more aggressive, some acquired new skills, and some even can cast magic.

Mickey- How did they get this power?

Master Yen Sid- That I do not know. However, I know Organization Xlll is involved.

Sora- But when we met Axel, he was helping us more than fighting us.

Master Yen Sid- Certain members from the organization are involved.

Goofy- What do you mean by 'certain members?'

(Master Yen Sid flashes four images of hooded men like organization Xlll)

Master Yen Sid- These are four individuals that were part of organization Xlll. They were expelled because of their recklessness and acts of deceit with the organization. They were banished and forever forgotten. Up until now, they hidden themselves within worlds, we think it's since Sora defeated Xemnas, They unfolded themselves from the shadows and started to act. The history is the only thing we now, names, powers, strength are all unknown. They will be harder than Xemnas, that's a fact.

Sora- Is the organization trying to fight them too, Axel said he wanted revenged.

Master Yen Sid- Yes.

Sora- My magic also doesn't work, why is that happening?

Masteer Yen Sid- These worlds you have yet to encounter are areas that affect your magic. For that, you will have to learn new magic. The fairies will assist you in that.

(Sora walks through the door and sees the fairies )

Flora- Sora! Goofy! Mickey!

Sora- Hey.

Merryweather- How are you dear?

Sora- We're fine.

Goofy- We're on another adventure.

Fauna- Oh! Another adventure sounds very exciting.

Merryweather- Riku, Donald, and a girl named Kairi were here before you.

Sora- They were!

Flora- Yep, and he told us you were coming too. That's why we have a very special gift for you.

Fauna- And for you too Goofy and Mickey.

Merryweather- Ready girls, don't let this be like last time. One…Two…Three!

(All the fairies wave their wands, and Sora stands out wearing spectacular clothes)

Merryweather- Oh! You do look amazing dear.

Flora- Those are special garments with new magic.

Fauna- Your turn Goofy.

(They do the same thing with goofy and Mickey, and send them off)

Fauna- Now before you go, there is one other thing the mater wanted to give you.

(Sora obtains the keyblade Mystic Stars and Valor form)

Goofy- Thank you.

Flora- You're very welcome. And Sora, Goofy, you're majesty, have a safe trip.

Sora- We will, No heartless will get in our way.

(Sora, Goofy, Mickey walk out)

Master Yen Sid- I imagine that you are all prepared.

Sora- Yes.

Master Yen Sid- Very well, you're gummi ship will not be able to travel between the worlds. You are going to use the warp gate.

Goofy- What is that?

Master Yen Sid- It's a gate that passes through time and space with the power of the keyblade.

Sora- That sounds so cool!

Master Yen Sid- With that I will leave you to go on your journey.

Mickey- Thanks for everything.

(Sora, Goofy, and Mickey travel using the warp gate)

Goofy- They're two paths.

Sora- Yeah but Leon said he had something for us.

**Spira**

(Sora, Mickey, and Goofy walk through Spira)

Mickey- I wonder where Leon is.

Sora- Well, let's keep walking, we might run into someone who knows where he is.

(They run into Aeris)

Goofy- Hey Aeris.

Aeris- Oh! Sora, Goofy, Mickey, You're back.

Sora- Yeah, Leon said he has something for us and to meet him at Tifa's place, do you know where that is?

Aeris- In the city near the, old monument, It has a sign that says Seventh Heaven.

Sora- Thanks.

(Sora, Mickey, and Goofy go to 7th Heaven)

(Goofy opens the door)

Tifa- Hey guys, Did you get what you guys needed to get done?

Sora- Yep, so this is your place huh?

Tifa- Yep, able to do al lot of business here, but not that often, today's a bit slow. Would you guys like something to drink?

Sora- Yea sure thanks.

Tifa- Don't think that you're my friends that you won't pay (Laughs). I'll get Leon for you.

(Tifa walks to the stairs)

Tifa- Leon! They're back.

(Leon comes down the stairs)

Leon- Sora, So how do you like the Spira?

Sora- It's nothing like Radiant Garden.

Goofy- Was this part of reconstruction?

Tifa- Yep, we build a better world than before, I'd say.

Sora-What is the thing you wanted to give us?

(Leon holds a blue shiny orb)

Leon- This.

Mickey- What is it?

Tifa- Materia, an item that gives you immense power and gives you the ability to summon beasts that will help you.

Leon- Take it, It's yours.

Sora- Thanks Leon.

Soraq- We have to leave.

Tifa- O.k, be careful Sora, Mickey, Goofy.

Sora- We will.

(Sora obtains a Materia Orb)

**World 3 **

**Misaki City**

(Sora, Goofy, Mickey walk on the bridge as they enter Misaki City)

Goofy- Gwarsh, it's a whole city.

Mickey- I never seen a world like this before.

Sora- This should be kind of fun.

(Scene shows Misaki City)

(Heartless show up)

Goofy- Whoa!

Mickey- Heartless!

(Sora, Mickey, and Goofy fight as they run through the bridge. At the end a fujetsu appears)

Mickey- Whoa!

Sora- What is this?

Mickey- What is _that!_?

(A huge crimson Denezien shows up)

Denezien- Wow, A person who is walking in the fujtsu, you're a denizen, a crimson lord or a Mystes. Since you don't look like a denizen or a lord, that leaves a mystes, I'm going to eat you and steal your treasure!

Sora- Listen- I don't know what you are, but the only thing you're gonna eat are those words and this keyblade!

Denezien- YA! I love a fight!

(Sora, Mickey, and Goofy fight the denezien and win)

Denezien- Ou! That hurts! Now I'm really mad.

(Denezien opens his mouth showing sharp teeth and going from cute looking to vicious looking)

Mickey- Sora! We're going to guard you, more heartless are showing up.

Sora- Got it.

(Sora fights the Denezien with reaction commands and wins)

Sora- Had enough?

Denezien- You're MEAN!

(Denezien charges)

Sora- That isn't good.

(A fireball comes and hits the bridge in the middle of the two, Both Denezien and Sora look dumbfounded, Sora sees a girl figure beyond the flames)

Shana-A denezien, Is it strong?

Alastor- No, A renai at best.

Shana- He's weak, I'll give him something he'll never forget.

(Shana pulls out Nietono no Shana)

Denezien- You are the girl with red haired and blazing eyes.

Shana- So you know me. Shouldn't you be quacking in fear? (Smiles)

Denzien- You're too confident, I figured that today's my lucky day, Who can ever say he defeated an unique boy _and _a flame haze!

Shana- You are so wrong about that.

Denezien- Then show me!

(Shana fights the Denezien and wins, without breaking a sweat)

Shaqna- He was not worth my time.

Alastor- Those people behind you, what are they?

Shana- Are they flame hazes?

Alastor- Doesn't seem like it, they don't seem like torches either. Are they linked to the black creatures that are running around now?

Sora- hm, I'm right here, you can just ask me.

(Shana points the sword at Sora)

Mickey- Whoa! Watch where you pointing that sword.

Shana- What are your names?

Sora- I'm Sora.

Goofy- Goofy.

Mickey- And I'm Mickey.

Alastor- Never heard those names before. Are you travelers?

Sora- huh Goofy, am I really talking to a talking necklace.

Goofy- Well, we did see other strange things before.

Shana (sigh) - This isn't a talking necklace, it's a communicator so a Flame Haze can talk to his or her lord from Guze.

Sora- So, who can talk to what?

Shana- It's a communicator to talk to the Alastor, who is the source of my power.

Goofy- Oh!

Mickey- Can we have your names?

Shana- Shana, and this is Alastor.

Alastor- Do you know what those black creatures are?

Sora- Black creatures? Oh! The Heartless.

Shana- Heartless?

Goofy- So how do we get out of this dome.

Shana- Leave that to me.

(A puppet comes out of the Denezien's body)

Marian- Master will not be happy at all.

Shana- You're still here.

Marian- Fall Fame Haze!

(A bunch of Heartless runs and attacks them)

(Sora, Shana, and Goofy fight the heartless and win)

Shana- So Friagne is a part of this.

Sora- Fragne?

(Shana fixes the broken parts of the bridge and gets rid of the fujetsu)

Alastor- A really powerful foe, He's planning to devour the city.

Mickey- What!?

Sora- We have to stop him!

Shana- I would, but we can't seem to find his hideout.

Goofy- We can help you.

Shana- Thanks, but I got this.

Alastor- Shana! Wait! This is no time to be stubborn, we can use help.

Shana- Fine, but don't get in our way.

Sora- geez.

(Sora, Shana and Goofy go inside the city and fight heartless)

(Sees a house)

Shana- This is where we part ways, I got school tomorrow. I'll get you tomorrow after school.

Chigusa- Shana.

Shana- Chigusa.

Chigusa- Are these new friends of yours.

Shana- I just ran into them.

Shana- Well invite them in, Yuji would love to make new friends.

(Sora, Goofy, and Mickey go in to the house)

Goofy- Gwarsh.

Sora- I like your house Mrs…

Chigusa- Chigusa, feel free to call me by my first name. And what's your names?

Sora- Sora, Goofy, Mickey.

Chigusa- Well you're a cute one Mickey.

Mickey- Awww, shucks.

Chigusa- I'll get dinner ready, are you hungry?

Goofy- We don't want to be trouble.

Chigusa- No trouble at all.

(Sora, Goofy, and Mickey sit on the ground to a low table)

Shana- Where did you guys come from?

Mickey- Another world.

Shana- What! how!?

Sora- Well, kind of hard to explain, to a person that doesn't already know.

(Yuji walks down the steps looking like he came from the shower)

Yuji- Mom, What's for dinner? … Huh? guests.

Shana- We have to train after dinner, so eat fast.

Yuji- Who are they?

Shana- Where are your manners Yuji?

Yuji- Oh! Sorry.

Sora- It's ok, I'm Sora, Mickey, Goofy.

Yuji- Are you guys travelers?

Sora- Yea.

Chigusa- This house is open to anyone who knows Shana or Yuji.

Goofy- Thank you for having us.

(They all eat and are finish)

Shana- Let's go Yuji. (pulls Yuji)

Sora- What are they doing?

Chigusa- Shana is training Yuji to fight.

(Sora, Mickey, and Goofy go and watch)

(Shana lifts her wooden sword and Yuji gets ready)

(Shana whacks him on the head)

Yuji- Ou! You might want to not hit me hard, I'll have a concussion.

Shana- You closed your eyes, that's why.

Yuji- I was trying to focus.

Shana- Focus with your eyes open, an enemy will take even a second to his advantage. Sora, come here and show Yuji how it's done.

(Sora blocks Shana's attacks with his keyblade)

Shana- Yuji, did you see that?

Yuji- How am I supposed to match that?

Shana- Try.

Sora- We should go.

Yuji- Are you sure, It's getting dark.

Sora- We'll be fine.

(They leave and explore the city and fight heartless)

(Goofy sees a hooded figure)

Goofy- Who's that?

Hooded man- Huh? (turns around) Would you happen to be Sora?

(Takes out his keyblade)

Sora- What if I am?

Hooded man- (laughs) You think you can fight me?

(Goofy and Mickey pull their weapons out)

Hooded man- Sorry, I'd love to play around, but I got things to do.

(Fades away)

Sora- Wait! (Charges to attack him but he slips away)

(Sora sees a girl lying on the floor surrounded by heartless, and defeats all of them)

Sora- Hey! Hey! Are you awake!?

Yoshida- W-Who are you?

Sora- Sora, Mickey, and Goofy, are you ok?

Yoshida- I-I think so.

Mickey- Can you tell us what happened?

Yoshida- I-I was just out for a walk, a-a and I was chased by these black creatures and a person named -.

(Yoshida's eyes close)

Sora- Who! Who!

Mickey- She's tiered, let her rest, she'll be ok. Let's take her to a safe place and watch over her.

Sora- You're right.

(Goofy carries Yoshida, and they go to a small warehouse)

Mickey- Poor girl.

Sora- Mickey, Do you know who those guys are?

Mickey- Like Master Yen Sid said, all we know are their history. Other than that, this is that first time I've seen one of them.

Goofy- They might be rebuilding kingdom hearts.

Mickey- That's probably why they are attacking these worlds.

Sora- I wonder what Riku's doing right now?

(They wait till morning)

(Yoshida wakes up, under some kind of spell)

Yoshida- Must help Friagne devour the city.

(Yoshida leaves)

(All wake up)

Sora- Ahhhh, That was nice.

Goofy- uh Sora, Where's the girl?

Sora- The girl!

Mickey- We have to go find her!

(Sora, Mickey, and Goofy go and find Yoshida and didn't fine her)

Sora (Huffs) - No luck, we can't find her in a city like this.

Mickey- We have to tell Shana and Yuji.

Goofy- Where is she?

Sora- She said she had school today.

Mickey- So we need to find her school.

(Sora, Mickey, and Goofy go look for Shana's school and find it)

(Shana sees them running through the glass window)

Teacher- Shana! Where are you going!?

Shana- Mine your own business.

Teacher- Geez, what is up with her?

Yuji- Me too sir.

Teacher- First answer this equation like I told you to.

Shana- The answer is forty three point seven. Let's go Yuji.

Yuji- Right.

(Shana and Yuji look for Sora)

Yuji- Sora!

(Sora stops)

Yuji- Why are you in a rush?

Sora- Somebody's gone missing.

Shana- Who?

Goofy- We don't know her name, sorry.

Shana- What did she look like?

Sora- Young, short light brown hair and eyes, and wears a white ribbon in her hair.

Yuji- Yoshida!

Mickey- A classmate?

Yuji- A friend.

(Sora sees heartless, he attacks one of them before it attacks Yuji)

Sora- You go look for your friend, we'll take care of them.

(Sora, Goofy, and Mickey fight and win)

Mickey- Let's go.

(Sora, Mickey, and Goofy follow Shana's tracks and end up looking at a building)

(They rush in fighting heartless as they move up and find Yuji and Sakai looking at a blue hologram of the city)

Yuji- We found Friagnae's hideout, but we can't find him.

Sora- All the heartless seem to be protecting this area.

Goofy- Is it the map?

Shana- No, something else is here, I feel it.

(Sora finds a heart floating in the air behind several boxes)

Sora- Found something.

(They all look)

Shana- A heart.

Yuji- What in the world!?

Mickey- We have to go back.

Sora- What happened?

Mickey- If Friagne wants hearts, he would go to a building with a lot of people.

Shana- And he used you to get us out of the school.

Sora- No time to waste!

(Sora, Goofy, and Shana fight their way to the school)

(Sora sees a fujetsu and continues)

(They fight up the school and find Friagne)

(Friagne holds up an orb of light)

Friagne- All hearts in this small orb, I need to thank them for giving me this power.

Sora- So you are Friagne.

Fragne- Who are you?

Sora- Sora.

Friagne- That's a unique sword you have. And look, the red eyes blazing hair flame haze is with you too.

Yuji- Are you the one who took Yoshida's heart?

Friagne- I am.

Sora- Where is she?

Friagne- I would never tell you.

Sora- Ok then, we'll beat it out of you.

Friagne- This should be interesting.

(Sora, Goofy, and Shana fight Friagne and win)

Sora- Tell us now.

Friagne (grunts) - We will meet again, count on it.

Shana- Tell us!

Yuji- Where is Yoshida?

Friagne- The place where you can see the sunset clearly, But know this, if you go you'll meet your end.

(They all go to the Sunset Street and see Yoshida)

Yuji- Yoshida, you're safe.

Mickey- Look out!

(A claw comes down and almost hits Yuji, and huge heartless with two big arms comes out the back of Yoshida's body)

(Sora, Shana, and Goofy fight the heartless without hurting Yoshida)

(After they win, the heartless fades away leaving Yoshida behind)

Yuji- Yoshida!

Yoshida- Yuji.

(Sakai hugs Yoshida)

Shana- It's not over yet, we need to still get back the other hearts from Friagne. Yuji, you stay here with Yoshida.

Yuji- Sora come on.

(Sora, Goofy, and Shana fine Friagne on top of a building about to give the hearts to the hooded man and Sora freezes the hooded man's hand)

Sora- Stop right there.

Hooded man- You again?

Goofy- What are you going to do with all those hearts?

Hooded man- Re open Kingdom Hearts, but, you guys aqre in the middle of business, so you must disappear to the darkness.

(Hooded man fights Sora, Shana, and Goofy without his weapon in hand to hand combat and Sora wins)

Hooded man- Looks like you are going to be fun.

(Sora charges at him)

Sora- I'm not gonna let you get away. (He teleports and Sora misses)

Sora- I have questions.

Hooded man- Too bad.

Hooded man- Oh! And Frigne, deals off, Weak hearts will only slow us down. (Summons weapon and fires arrow at Friagne and then the weapon disappears very quickly)

(Frigane falls of the building)

Hooded man- Till next time Sora. (Fades away)

Mickey- He got away.

Shana- Our mission was to get the hearts back and we succeeded and Friagne's defeated. Who was that guy?

Sora- A member of an organization that we are fighting against.

Shanaq- I see. (Puts down the Fujetsu) Thanks for all the help.

Sora- No prob, just call us if anything else happens. Tell Yuji we said bye too.

Shana- I will.

(Sora, Mickey, and Goofy leave and Sora gets the keyblade, Flamehaze's Wake)

(In a white room)

Hooded man- Comfy?

(Scene shows white dress shoes and goes up the man's body, shows part of white dress pants and scene fades away)

**World 4**

**Archeological site**

(Sora, Mickey, and Goofy end up in a desert, They all look around)

Goofy- See anything?

Sora- There!

Mickey- Looks like an archeological site.

Sora- Let's check it out.

(Scene shows Archeological Site)

(They run through the desert to the site)

Sora- Whoa! It's huge!

Goofy- Gwarsh, I wonder what's in there.

Sora- Let's get closer.

(A archeologist named Richie stops them)

Richie- Excuse me, but this site is dangerous for civilians.

Sora- Oh, sorry.

Richie- That's ok, but don't get too close.

Mickey- So what is it?

Richie- Beats me, we haven't uncovered enough to answer that yet. I think it is some sort of temple built by pharaohs in the past.

Sora- Interesting.

Richie- You guys look like travelers, there is a small town in that direction.

Mickey- Thanks.

(Sora, Goofy, and Mickey go to the town)

(In the city, a hooded boy enters his small house)

Syaoran- I'm back father. (looks at a picture of his father)

(Hears knocking)

Syaoran- Just a minute!

(Opens the door and a girl jumps on him)

Sakura- Syao! How was it? Did you make any discoveries? Did you get hurt? Be honest.

Syoaran- Were you waiting for me?

Sakura- I'm the one who's asking the questions here, but yes I was.

Syoaran- Do you mind getting off me first?

Sakura- Oh! I'm sorry Syoa.

Syoaran- It's fine.

Sakura- So are you hungry?

Syoaran- A little bit.

Sakura- Let's go to the market. (pulls him outside)

(Sora, Goofy, and Mickey walk through the town)

Mickey- There is a lot of markets here.

Goofy- Reminds me of Aladdin.

Sora- Oh yea! It does!

Mickey- And there are no heartless so far.

(Syoran and Sakura run into Sora)

Sora- Oof!

Goofy- Are you all right Sora?

Sora- I'm fine, are you guys ok.

Sakura- I'm really sorry about that, I should've looked where I was going.

Sora- It's fine.

Syoaran- Those clothes, I never seen them before, Are you guys travelers?

Sora- Yea.

Sakura- That must be so much fun! I wish I was a traveler. Well, it was nice talking to you, I hope you really like this place.

Sora- Thanks a lot.

(Continue walking)

(Scene switches to hooded men in a white castle)

Hooded man #1- So you've come back. Did you get the hearts?

Hooded man #2- I would have, but this one guy named Sora kept getting in the way.

Hooded man #3- Sora, The same person who defeated Xemnas?

Hooded man #1- Yes, Though he's still a kid, but a chosen wielder of the keyblade, he's not to be underestimated.

Hooded man #4- I hardly believe he's a threat.

Hooded man #2- We also have Organization Xlll after us too, and now this guy.

Hooded man #3- Don't speak of those pathetic excuse for nobodies. We didn't betray them, they betrayed us by expelling us from the organization.

Hooded man #4- But, soon all the puzzle pieces will fall into place, and we will rise on top.

(Scene switches to inside a castle in Archeological Site, Sakura is sneaking through the castle)

Toya- You're busted.

Sakura- Toya! Don't scare me like that!

Toya- I know where you were.

Sakura- Liar.

Toya- You were with that pipsqueak, weren't you.

Sakura- No I wasn't.

Toya- Yes you were, it's written all over your face.

Yukito- Now, now, take it easy your majesty, she came back, didn't she.

Sakura- Yea! Why can't you be like Yukito?

Toya- Because I'm your brother.

Sakura- Barely, Oh! Toya, I forgot to tell you, we have travelers.

Yukito- Travelers?

Sakura- Yep, It's easy to notice them, maybe one day we can have them over.

Toya- I'll think about it, now go to sleep, It's late.

Sakura- I don't need you to tell me. (makes a face at Toya and walks away)

Toya- Yukito, did you see any travelers in your vision?

Yukito- No, That's what's bothering me, I think this is the only time I didn't predict the future.

(They both look at the archeological site)

Toya- I have a bad feeling for the events that are going to unfold, keep an eye on the pipsqueak for me.

Yukito- As you wish your majety.

Toya- How many times do I need to tell you, I know we are king and priest, but we've been friends longer. Call me Toya.

(Sakura on the balcony)

Sakura- Toya can be such an annoying person sometimes. (hears a song) Wow! That's a beautiful song, it almost feels like I'm in a trance.

(Floats to the archeological site)

(Syaoran sees her)

Syaoran- Is that…. SAKURA! (runs and follows her)

Mickey- This is quite a town.

Sora- Yea it is. (Sees Syaoran running in the desert) Hey, is that the guy we ran into before.

(Goofy sees heartless following him)

Goofy- Uh-oh.

Sora- Let's go.

(Fight their way to the site)

Syaoran- Sakura! (A heartless gets him and Mickey attacks it)

Syaoran- You guys!

Goofy- Are you ok?

Syaoran- Sakura is floating to the site.

Sora- You go save her. We have you're back.

Syaoran- Thanks.

(Sora, Goofy, and Mickey protect Syaoran from the heartless as he gets to the site)

(Sakura floats on top of the site and Syaoran saves her, Sakura is unconscious)

Syaoran- Sakura! Wake up!

(Toya appears)

Toya- It's no use kid, get in the temple. Yukito will help you.

Syaoran- What do you mean?

(Foot soldiers appear)

Toya- Hurry up!

(Syaoran runs inside the temple, and Sora Goofy, Mickey, and Toya fight and win)

Sora- They're gone.

Toya- You have some skills. What are your names?

Sora- Sora, Goofy and Mickey.

Toya- Well Sora, the kid's going to need help if those creatures come again. My friend Yukito is inside, go find him and he'll send you where you need to go.

Sora- Alright.

(Sora, Goofy and Mickey go inside the temple and find Yukito)

Yukito- I'm going to send you to a dimensional witch who has the power to send people to other worlds. Are you ready?

Sora- Yes.

(Yukito sends them to the dimensional witch)

Yuko- We have other visitors.

(Sora, Goofy, and Mickey appears in front of Yuko)

Sora- Where are we?

Yuko- Japan, You have a wish, and I will grant it with a price.

Goofy- A wish?

Mickey- I think I know what you mean, two people came here before us, a girl and a boy, can you send us to them?

Yuko- Yes I can. But an item of equal value must be given as a price.

Sora- An item? We don't have anything.

Yuko- Not true, you have your something in your pocket. That will suffice.

Sora- What! Kairi gave this to me. I can't give this away.

Yuko- You will have too.

Mickey- Sora, friendship is in one's heart not in an item.

(Sora gives the charm to Yuko)

Yuko- And as far as you two go, you will give up your memories of upcoming events. Now, your path is set, go forth.

(Yuko sends them to Henshin Republic)

Sora- Whoa! Look at this place!

Mickey- Sora look! It's the guys from before.

Sora- What is that thing next to him?

(Sora, Goofy and Mickey fight heartless going to Syaoran)

Asagi- Well Syaoran, it seems that we need to postpone our match for another time. But we will have it count on it.

(Asagi disappears)

Fai- He got away.

Sora- Hey!

(Syaoran looks)

Goofy- We finally caught up to you.

Sora- I hope you don't mind, but with the heartless running around, you might need our help.

Syaoran- Heartless?

Mickey- Thos creatures that attacked you before.

Syaoran- I see.

(Kurognae picks on Mickey)

Kurognae- Who are you? You seem different from us.

Fai- Be polite Kuro-poo.

Kurognae- Stop calling me that!

Mokana- Yah! Kuro-poo, Kuro-poo.

Kurognae- Watch it cream puff.

Syaoran- I never got your names, come to think of it. I'm Syaoran.

Kurognae- Kurognae.

Fai- My name is Fai D. Flourite, but you can call me Fai for short.. and this little guy is Mokana.

Sora- Nice to meet you, I'm Sora.

Goofy- The name's Goofy.

Mickey- And I'm Mickey.

Fai- Well, now that we are all acquainted. It's time to fill them in.

Syaoran- Right.

Sora- So what's happening?

Syaoran- You know the girl that was floating, Sakura, her memories are scattered in the form of feathers, and we are searching for them.

Fai- We all ready have one, but there is one more here.

Sora- Be careful in your search, the heartless are here too and they are strong.

Kurognae- if I had my sword, I would cut them down.

Goofy- Well, let's hurry up and look for it.

(They all go to the city)

Kurognae- There is no way we'll find the feather, we don't even know where we are going.

Mickey- Maybe we need to ask someone to show us around.

Mokana- Good idea, good idea.

Kurognae- Can you be quiet, you're not even helping. (stuffs him inside his chest pocket)

Goofy- Where did you get those clothes by the way? You were wearing goggles and a cape before Syaoran.

Syaoran- Two people helped us blend in more, Sorata and Arashi.

Sora- Cool.

Shougo- Excuse me, but I overheard you need a guide, I know a lot about this city.

(Mokana's eyes open)

Fai- Sure, we can use the help.

Sora- Thanks, we really appreciate it.

(They all explore and fighting the heartless in the city)

Shougo- And this is my favorite place, Asagi mostly comes here. He is my hero and has a very cool kudan too.

Sora- Kudan?

Fai- That flame wolf you saw by Syaoran, different people have different kudans.

Sora- Oh!

Shougo- Sorry my kudan can't help, my kudan isn't as strong as Asagi's.

Mickey- One doesn't need a strong weapon, just a strong will.

Fai- Mickey's right, you're a strong person.

(Shougo's kudan grows unexpectedly)

Mickey- Whoa! Get back!

Sora- What!?

Goofy- Oh-no! It's on a rampage!

Sora- We have to stop it.

(Sora, Mickey and Fai battle the gigantic kudan and win)

(Syaoran gets the feather)

Shougo- That was in my kudan?

Sora- Seems so.

(They all go back to the city, return the feather to Sakura, she wakes up and they leave through Mokana)

(They all get to the next area that is Piffle World)

Sora- Where are we now?

Fai (laughs) - Such and fun looking area.

Kurognae- As long as we get the feather, I'm happy.

Fai- Come on, we might as well have fun while we are at it.

Mokona- Have fun! Have fun!

(A signal from a screen came on)

Kurognae- Princess?

Tomoyo- Welcome all to Piffle World's twenty fourth annual Dragonfly race! This is a race that puts your skills to the test.

Mickey- Now we know where we are.

Tomoyo- And the winner of the Dragonfly race will take home this powerful battery.

Mokana- Sakura's feather!

Sakura- We have to win that race!

Tomoyo- This'll be an exciting race and I wish all the contestants good luck.

Sora- How do we enter?

Syaoran- We need to find out.

(They all go exploring and fight heartless)

Sora- The heartless are everywhere.

Goofy- And it seems that they are more heartless too.

Syaoran- We can't let them interfere with the race.

Mickey- We can deal with the heartless, you guys just focus on the race.

(Kurognae sees Tomoyo)

Kurognae- Princess! (runs and grabs her) Princess?

Tomoyo- Sorry do I know you?

Kurognae- No, I mistaken you for someone else, sorry.

Tomoyo- It's ok.

Syaoran- Excuse me, but you made a mistake.

Tomoyo- What mistake?

Sora- That battery, it's theirs.

Goofy- And the battery, isn't a battery at all.

Sakura- It's a piece of my memory and I need it back.

Tomoyo- I believe you.

Sora, Goofy, Mickey- You do!?

Tomoyo- Yes, you don't look like a liar, and you're cute too, you are not a liar.

Kurognae- You judge someone by their looks.

Tomoyo- I just know. Listen, I can't give you the feather, you have to win it. I can give you flyers to participate.

Sora- That'll be great.

Tomoyo- What do you want your flyer to be called.

(Sora tells her The Keyblader)

Tomoyo- The Keyblader, are you sure?

Sora- Yes.

Tomoyo- The flyer is at a trailer park.

Sora- Got it. And I'll take care of those creatures that'll try to ruin the race.

Tomoyo- Sounds good, those creatures have been wreaking havoc.

Fai- We are going to get our flyers.

Sora- I'll go and practice.

(Sora, Goofy, and Mickey go to the trailer park and Sora practices in three courses)

(Sora gets the hang of it)

Goofy- Hey Sora! You handle the heartless in the air and we'll handle the ones on the ground.

Sora- Thanks Goofy.

Fai- We're baaaack! Hey Sora, you are getting the hang of it.

Sora- I'm trying.

Kurognae- The qualifications are tomorrow, so get ready.

(The next day at the start of the course)

Tomoyo- Welcome! This is the twenty fourth annual Dragonfly race! We have a lot of participants in the qualifications and only the first twelve will continue to the finals. Without future a due, let's start the race!

(Sora, Fai, Syaoran, Sakura, Kurognae, and the other race to the finish line and Sora, Fai, and Sakura finished)

(The crowd cheers)

Tomoyo- And there you have it, our twelve contestants that will go to the finals.

Fai- Great job Sora, you sure have an act for flying.

Sora- I can say the same to you.

Tomoyo- Now, the Finals will be in two days, so turn your weaknesses into strengths and get ready. I am also hosting a get together for all the qualifiers, So come to the Piffle's tower for a feast tomorrow night.

Fai- That's awfully nice of her, are you jealous Kurognae?

Kurognae- You won because of dumb luck.

Fai- Don't be mad, I'll bring you back some food Kergy. (smile)

Kurognae- I don't need your pity and stop with the stupid nicknames!

Mokana- Uh-oh, Kergy's mad. (laughs)

Mickey- Now all you have is the finals.

Goofy- Good going Sora.

Sora- Thanks.

(They group rests)

(The next day)

(Sora, Goofy, and Mickey explore the city fighting heartless and getting ready for the race.)

(Nightfall)

(Sora, Fai, and Sakura go to the tower, go to the room with a long table and all the contestants)

Sora- Fai, is that? That guy with the goggles from before?

Sakura- Asagi.

Fai- You have a good memory, but no, that is not the Asagi from the other world, it's Asagi from this world. Yuko said we might bump into people we know or have met in other worlds.

Sora- When you say Yuko, do you mean the dimensional witch?

Fai- Yep.

(They all sit down at the table, Tomoyo enters and sits)

Tomoyo- First of all, congratulations on making this far, You have all shown great skill and dedication thus far. Now to get to business, As you know unknown creatures called heartless have unexpectedly shown up, but one of our racers, Sora, promised to make the finals go smoothly. If something does go wrong, just be safe and leave it up to Sora, do not try to be the hero. Do you all understand?

(All say yes)

(One of the racers looks at Sora and then continues eating)

(The next day)

Sora sees Fai outside)

Fai- The finals are about to begin, are you ready?

Sora- Yes.

(Scene shows a huge stadium with a lot of people including: Syaoran, Goofy, Mickey, Kurognae and Mokana)

(Tomoyo starts the race and all twelve of the competetors fly off, a racer snaps his fingers and disappears, Heartless starts showing up in the middle of the race and Sora attacks them and by using magic "Fly" on the Keyblader. At the finish line a gigantic winged heartless appears and Sora defeats it)

(Sora begins to wobble and falls of the Keyblader into a river)

Sakura- Sora!

(Sakura tries to save Sora but when she reaches out her hand, Sora tries to grab her hand and comes up short)

(Sora falls deep into the water and comes to his senses, swims to the surface a ends up in a 17th century world)

(Sora obtains the keyblade Time Turner)

**World 5**

**Black Order**

(Sora explores the world)

Sora- Where's Goofy and Mickey?

(Sees a person running in front of him)

Allen- AHHH! Someone please help me!

(Sora attacks the heartless and defeats them)

Sora- Are you ok?

Allen- Yea, thanks a bunch, I don't know where those creatures came from, they popped up out of nowhere.

Sora- Heartless will do that.

Allen- Heartless, so that's what their called. Anyway, my name is Allen Walker.

Sora- The name's Sora.

Allen- Nice to meet you.

Sora- Did you happen to see a someone short with big ears like this (shows him), and a person who is tall and is carrying a small shield.

Allen- I did see two people like that.

Sora- So they did get out of that world. (To himself)

Allen- Excuse me?

Sora- It's nothing.

Allen- They seemed like they were going to the Black Order, That's where I'm headed right now.

(Scene shows Black Order)

(Sora and Allen get to the Black Order and climb up to reach the building)

Sora- Geez, who is the wise guy who built a headquarters here? (huffs)

Allen- Beats me, you can ask _them _about it. (huffs)

Allen- Whew, (huffs) I think I dropped a lung on the way up.

Sora- Me too. (huffs)

Allen- It's straight ahead.

(Sora and Allen walk to the gate)

(Sora knocks, and the gate comes alive)

Gate- Who are you!

Allen- I'm Allen.

Sora- Sora.

Allen- I'm here for the Black Order.

Gate- Starting akuma scan.

(Inside)

Lenalee- New Exorcists?

Komui- We will soon find out.

(Gate scans Sora)

Gate- Negative, Not an akuma.

(Gate scans Allen)

Gate- AHHHHHH! THE PENTACLE! IT'S AN AKUMA!

(Kanda appears)

Kanda- You! Akuma! You will fall where you stand.

Sora- I think you are mistaken.

Kanda- This does not concern you.

(Sora fights Kanda and wins)

(Kanda passes Sora to Allen)

Allen (rapidly)- You should've gotten a letter from Master Cross.

(Kanda stops at point blank)

Lenalee- Do you know anything about this?

Komui- Someone! Check my office.

Reever- Found it! It says, "Dear Komui, I am sending and Excorcist named Allen to the Black Order, Sincerely Cross.

Komui- What do you know, it does.

(Lenalee kicks Komui on top of his head)

Lenalee- Everyone tells you to clean this place up, next time it can be more serious.

(The gate opens and Sora and Allen walk in)

Lenalee- Welcome to the Black Order, I'll show you two around.

Kanda- Hmph.

Sora- Sorry we got off on the wrong foot.

Kanda- Get in my way, and I'll cut you down.

Sora- Geez, What's up with him?

Lenalee- Don't mind Kanda, he can be immature sometimes.

(Lenalee shows Allen to his room)

Lenalee- Sora, meet Komui in his office, he wants to talk to you.

(Sora goes to Komui's office)

Sora- You wanted to see me….. Kairi! Riku!

Kairi- Hey Sora!

Komui- You know each other?

Sora- Friends of mine.

Donald- Goofy!

Goofy- Donald!

Donald- I missed you! How's it going Goofy?

Goofy- Going good, thanks.

(Donald and Goofy continue talking)

Sora- How'd you get here?

Mickey- Organization Xlll helped us out.

Sora- Who won the race?

Mickey- Because of the heartless, most of the racers lost their flyers, they are going to redo the finals.

Sora- I see, I hope Fai and Sakura can manage without me.

Riku- Sora, We have some new info on the new hooded men that popped up.

Sora- Tell me.

Kairi- The leader of the group is Zex, and the group has full control of the heartless, nobodies, and the monsters from each of the new worlds.

Riku- And they are trying to recreate Kingdom Hearts.

Sora- If that's happening, we can't use the keyblades.

Mickey- We have to, if we don't the heartless will attack other people and form more heartless.

Komui- Excuse me, but what are these heartless?

Riku- They are born from the darkness from people's hearts.

Lenalee- Are they evil like the akuma?

Kairi- Yes, And since all of the new monsters are controlled by the group, no world is safe now.

Komui- This will affect our quests for the innocence.

(Allen and Kanda walk in)

Allen- Komui, you have a mission?

Komui- Ah yes Allen, Innocence was found in London, I want you and K-.

Allen- No way!

Komui- What happened?

Lenalee- Let's just say, that their first experience with each other was not the best.

Riku- Sora, you should go with him, for safety, until they know what they are dealing with.

Komui- Good idea, Sora will accompany you.

Riku- And we'll continue our journey.

Mickey- Goofy and I will wait until you return.

Sora- Got it.

(Sora, Kanda, and Allen go to the train station for London)

(In the train)

Sora- So what's is the mission?

Kanda- What kind of idiot dives into a mission without knowing the mission first?

Allen- Be polite Kanda, we are all on the same mission, might as well get to know each other.

Finder- There is a ghost city in London where the innocence is supposed to been activated. The ghost of Matair has the innocence.

Sora- A real ghost!

Finder- Yep.

Allen- I don't know about you Sora, but I'm terrified of ghosts.

(Sora, Kanda, Allen, and the finder reach the abandoned city)

Sora- So this is it huh?

Finder- Look! Traps to keep akuma in. There must be people there.

Allen- We have to help them.

Kanda- I'm going to find the innocence. (runs to the city)

Finder- Kanda always wants to get the job done.

(Sora, Allen and their escort finder go to the city fighting some heartless along the way)

(They find other finders and attack the akuma and heartless)

Allen- Is everyone ok?

Finder- Yes but there are four more groups that need help.

Sora- Leave that to us.

(Sora and Allen go find the other groups to help them out)

Allen- Now we need to find the ghost or Matair.

(Sora and Allen go look for the ghost while fighting heartless and akuma, and find a doll with Kanda)

Sora- Kanda!

Kanda- Are you the ghost of Matair.

Lala- Yes I am.

Kanda- We are here for the innocence.

Lala- Please give us more time to be with each other.

(Hooded man coughs)

Hooded man- It's all right Lala, I'm fine.

Kanda- I'm afraid that is not an option. (Raises sword and brings it down on Sora's keyblade)

Sora- Kanda! What are you doing?

Allen- Stop Kanda!

(Heartless show up)

Allen- That's not good.

(Sora, Kanda, and Allen fight the heartless and win)

Sora- Where's the ghost?

(Kanda grabs Sora by the shirt)

Kanda- You fool! Do you know what you've done!?

Allen- Calm down Kanda, We'll get the innocence.

Kanda- You! Are you an exorcist? Or not?

Allen- …

Kanda- Then you better act like one. Finder, go find the ghost and the person she's accompanied by.

Finder- Yes master Kanda.

Sora- We aren't done here! Why did you pull your sword against those two people!?

Kanda- One of those two was the ghost of Matair, thanks to you; akuma's probably get them now.

(Sora, Kanda, and Allen go look for the ghost)

(In a big area underground)

Lala- Here, We'll be safe here.

Hooded man- Thanks for everything Lala (coughs).

Lala- Please, don't speak. No thanks needed.

Hooded man- I am very lucky I stumbled here. There was no telling where I would end up.

Lala- You're safe with me, no one will find us.

(Outside)

Allen- Where have they gone?

Kanda- An akuma! (flies through the air to attack)

Allen- Kanda wait!

(Akuma explodes but something came out of it)

(That something kicks Kanda down with incredible force)

Sora- Kanda!

(Sora rushes to Kanda, and an attack was blocked by Allen)

(A clown looking akuma)

Akuma- Exorcists! Yummm.

Kanda (painfully) - A level two akuma, darn it.

Akuma- You blocked that nicely, but what about this. (akuma kicks Allen into a building)

(Sora draws his keyblade)

Akuma- You think you are strong to fight me? How amusing.

Kanda (painfully) - Don't Sora, He's too strong for you.

Sora- Just watch.

(Allen comes racing and picks up Kanda and Sora)

Akuma- I like it this way, nothing better than the hunt.

(At a distant place)

Sora- Hey! What are you doing!?

Allen- Kanda's right, better leave this to the exorcists.

Sora- But one of you is injured and one can't fight alone.

(Allen steps back and a brick goes down and a staircase to underground uncovers)

(Allen falls down)

Sora- An underground passageway.

(They proceed into the passageway fighting heartless, they reach the end)

Allen- Whoa!

(Kanda falls down holding his stomach)

(Lala who was singing a lullaby stopped and attacked them with large columns)

(Allen grabs the column with his antiakuma weapon)

Allen- Relax, We are not here to harm you. We need a spot to rest for my friend.

(Scene shows Kanda on the floor, Allen, Sora, Lala and the hooded man sitting and talking)

(A black flying creature hovers in front of Allen)

Allen- This is Allen speaking. Do you copy?

Finder- Yes, I copy.

Allen- Where are you?

Finder- In a building far away from the middle of the city.

Allen- Stay there and stay hidden, We'll come for you after we obtained the innocence.

Finder- Did you find the ghost?

Allen- Yes we did. Contact us immediately if you see anything, a level two akuma is loose.

Finder- Understood, thanks for the concern.

Allen- No prob.

Hooded man (coughs)

Lala- Oh no! Are you alright?

Hooded man- Don't let me be a burden.

Lala- You are not a burden.

Sora- That was nice singing before.

Lala- Thank you, ever since he came into my life, I never stopped singing for him

Allen- I heard that this city was once filled with people, what happened?

Lala- They all just left, I was a singing dancing doll left alone in the city, until one boy stumbled upon this city. I asked him if I can sing for him. He answered yes. I was happy. I never sang for anyone in ages. We then got closer to each other, and now I take care of him.

Sora- Such a sad story.

(Kanda wakes up)

Kanda (painfully) - Take it. Take the innocence, we have no time. He'll find us.

Hooded man- Please don't, We are almost at the end of our life, let me spend these last few moments with Lala.

Kanda- Do your job Allen! Or other people will fall like them.

Allen- I can't do that. This people are asking for time to be with each other before they go.

Kanda- You little….

Hooded man- Lala, can you sing again?

Lala- Yes. (Starts singing)

(Sora and Allen listen)

(Suddenly something attacks Lala from behind and a green light pops in the akuma's hand)

Akuma- Finally! I got it!

(Lala and the hooded man are lying on the floor)

(Sora, Allen, and Kanda stare in shock)

Hooded man- Lala, Lala!

Akuma (laughs)

Allen- Give that back!

(Sora and Allen fight the akuma and win)

Sora- Is this what you guys been looking for? (holds a green light)

Allen- Yea, Kanda! Can you walk now?

Kanda (gets up) - Don't worry about me shortstack, I can handle myself.

(Sora looks at Lala and the hooded man lying on the floor and a tear comes)

Allen- There is nothing we can do for them now.

Kanda- Come on, let's find the finder and get out of here.

Sora- Be happy you two.

(Sora, Kanda, and Allen locate the finder while fighting the heartless)

Finder- Are you guys alright?

Allen- Yea.

Finder- Let's go home.

(They return to Komui's office and talk to Komui)

Goofy- Sora's back!

Komui- Well, how'd it go?

Sora- It was definitely an experience.

Allen- We got the innocence too.

Lenalee- Congrats on your first mission.

Sora- Thanks.

Komui- Hey Sora, Mickey, Goofy? You may not be exorcist, but you helped us in recognizing who we're fighting with and Sora helped us acquire an innocence piece. Go to the cafeteria for a surprise. Allen, you too.

(Sora, Goofy, Mickey, and Allen go the cafeteria and as soon as they walk in, they see a huge banner that says "Welcome Allen, Sora, Goofy, and Mickey")

(They party starts)

Sora- Is this all for us?

Riveer- Yep, You're all part of the exorcist family now.

Worker- Woo-hoo! Let's get this party started!

(Scene rises up and fades away)

(Sora obtains and exorcist badge and the keyblade Innocence)

**world 6**

**World of Alchemists**

(Scene shows Edward and Alphonse walking through the desert)

Edward- (Huffs)

Alphonse- Relax brother, we're almost there.

Edward- Relax? Relax? HOW CAN I RELAX WHEN IT'S LIKE A MILLION DEGREES OUT HERE!?

Edward- And I haven't had a decent meal in ages.

Alphonse- You did eat everything in our pack.

Edward- Pssssh, You call that food, I call that garbage. I'm taking about _real _food like stake, chicken, lobster, and a three course meal.

Alphonse- That's our whole life's savings on one meal.

Edward- WELL I CAN'T HELP IT, I'M STARVING!

Alphonse- Of all the food you eat, It's amazing you're so short.

(Edward slowly turns around)

Edward- What did you just say?

Edward- Come here!

(Edward chases Alphonse in circles)

Alphonse- I'm sorry brother.

Edward- Call me short!? I'll show you who is short after I'm done with you, you walking tin can!

(Scene shows World of Alchemists)

(Sora, Goofy, and Mickey walk around where Church of Leto is)

Mickey- Such a small town.

Sora- And it's hot, how do this people live.

Goofy- Let's walk around here just for a while.

(Sora, Goofy, and Mickey explore the World of Alchemists, and end up at the food court)

Rose- Excuse me, are you travelers?

Goofy- Yes, we are.

Rose- Well, as the holy mother of this town, I would like to say welcome.

Sora- Thanks, the name's Sora.

Goofy- Nice to meet'cha, I'm goofy.

Mickey- And I'm Mickey.

Rose- Where are you from?

Sora- Kind of hard to say.

Rose- Oh no! The heat's probably getting to you, did you forget?

Sora- It's nothing like that, we're from an island called Destiny Island.

Rose- Destiny Island? Never heard of that place.

(Edward and Alphonse appear in the town at the spot where the town connects to the desert)

Edward (huffs) – We made it.

(Edward and Alphonse both drop to the ground)

Mickey- Oh no!

Rose- Sora, help me move them into that building.

Sora- You got it.

(Scene shows Sora, Goofy, Mickey, and Rose in a room and Edward and Alphonse lying on two beds)

Rose- I hope they will be ok.

Sora- What is up with this guy? He's all metal; I'm amazed they were able to walk in that desert.

Rose- And this guy's arm is metal too.

Goofy- What?

Rose- Can one of you bring water.

Sora- I can take care of that.

(Sora uses magic sub-zero to put ice inside a bucket)

Rose- Wow!

Rose- I can take it from here, why don't you guys go see the Church of Leto, It's an amazing site and you can't miss it.

(Sora, Goofy, and Mickey go to the church fighting heatless and get to it)

Sora- Whoa!

(Sees a big church)

(Father Cornello comes)

Cornello- Spectacular isn't it?

Mickey- It is.

Cornello- May I have your names?

Sora- Sora, Goofy, and Mickey.

Cornello- Well, It's nice to meet you Sora, Goofy, and Mickey. I am Father Cornello and I inhabit this beloved church.

Cornello- I have to get back to business, I am a very busy man, but it was a pleasure to meet you.

Sora- O. k then, but be careful, creatures called heartless are here too, if you need any help, call us.

(They walk away from each other)

Sora- He seems like a nice person.

Mickey- I don't know about that.

Goofy- Why do you think that your majesty?

Mickey- Something about him seems off.

(Sora, Goofy and Mickey go back to the building fighting heartless)

(They enter the building)

Mickey- You're awake!

Edward- Yea, somehow.

Rose- Want to give us your names?

Edward- … What are our names? I don't remember.

Rose- Amnesia!

Edward (laughs) – Just kidding! We're fine.

Alphonse- Thanks for the help, I'm Alphonse and that's my brother Edward.

Goofy- IT TALKS!

Edward- Of course he does.

Rose- That symbol, Are you alchemists?

Edward- I'm not just an alchemist, I'm the full metal alchemist!

Sora- I'm sorry, who?

(Edward and Alphonse stare blankly)

Edward- Who are they?

Goofy- We haven't introduced ourselves yet. I'm Goofy.

Sora- Sora.

Mickey- Mickey.

Alphonse- Hey brother, you finally met someone shorter than you.

Edward- I dare you to say that again.

Rose- You guys look hungry, come to the food court.

(Sora, Goofy, and Mickey go to the food court)

(Scene shows everyone sitting)

Mickey- Why is your arm metal?

Edward- Why did you talk me into tearing my sleeve off?

Alphonse- Well, a back sleeve is just going to make your metal hotter.

Edward- … I rather not talk about it.

Mickey- I'm sorry.

Edward- It's fine.

Alphonse- Thanks for everything. (Knocks down a radio) Whoops.

Worker- You gotta be careful with that body suit you have on.

Alphonse- Don't worry, I can fix it.

(Alphonse uses alchemy to fix the radio)

Sora- Whoa! What kind of power is that?

Edward- It's not a power, it's alchemy.

Goofy- That's intresting.

(The radio starts speaking)

Cornello- To all of my citizens, Your love and cooperation in me is unmatched. Keep following me and you will be blessed with wealth and power. Father Conello is watching over you all. (shuts off)

Sora- Hey! That was the same guy as before, at the church.

Rose- That's Father Cornello, and he performs miracles.

Goofy- What kind of miracles.

Rose- One time he brought a person who passed back to life.

Edward- He's a fluke.

Rose- WHAT!? How- How dare you question Father Cornello.

Worker- Anyone that questions Father Cornello is not welcome in this town!

Sora- Wait, I don't think he's lying.

Rose- So you believe him too? OUT!

(In the desert)

Edward- Great, that was a short visit.

Alphonse- What do we do now?

Edward- Well, we can't let him manipulate the townspeople.

Goofy- Do you really think he's a fluke?

Edward- Yep, and I can prove it to you, if I had a chance.

Sora- Let's get into a cave first, I think a sandstorm's approaching.

(Sora, Edward, and Goofy go to a cave)

Sora- We never did get your names.

Edward- I'm Edward, but you can call me Ed.

Alphonse- And I'm Alphonse, Ed's younger brother. So brother what's the plan?

Edward- This is what we're gonna do…

(Scene shows Sora, Goofy, Mickey, and Alphonse entering the town)

Worker- What are you doing here?

Sora- We are here to apologize.

Alphonse- We acknowledge that Father Cornello's high and mighty.

Worker- Very well, you may enter and let Father Cornello's blessings continue for you.

(Inside Alphonse)

Edward- Hee-hee, Cornello's gonna get what's coming to him.

(Sora, Goofy, and Alphonse go to the Church of Leto)

Alphonse- Brother, those creatures, they're the same ones that attacked us in the dessert.

Edward- Yeah.

(They continue to go to the Church of Leto, and end up in a big area with Cornello and Rose on a staircase)

(Edward pops out of Alphonse)

Sora- Rose!

Cornello- The disbelievers!

Edward- Don't listen to a word that man says!

Alphonse- His miracles a fake!

Sora- It's true! No one can bring back a person once passed!

Cornello- Don't listen to them, I _am_ going bring your dead brother back.

Edward- Water 35 liters, carbon 25 kilograms, ammonia 4 liters, lime 1.5 kilograms, phosphorus 800 grams, salt 250 grams, saltpeter 100 grams, sulfur 80 grams, fluorine 7.5 grams, iron 5 grams, silicon 3 grams.

Edward- Cornello! Are you telling me that you can create a human matching all those amounts and elements!

Cornello- Yes.

Sora- Ed, on his finger.

Edward- I see it too, the thing my brother and I been searching for.

(Cornello summons 2 chimeras)

(Sora, Goofy, and Edward fight them and win)

(Hears a loud speaker)

Cornello- Attention all! The disbelievers are back!

Sora-Shoot.

Edward- Let's go.

(Sora, Goofy, and Edward flee the church and escape into a building)

(Mickey sees people running to the church from a window)

Mickey- What now?

Edward- We are going back after all the commotion dies down. Let me know when you're ready.

(Sora prepares and tells Edward yes)

Edward- So here is the plan, Sora, Goofy and I will go in and find that fatso. Mickey, you'll be our lookout just in case something happens.

Goofy- I just noticed something, where's Alphonse?

Edward- Still inside the church, before we fled, I told him to stay because it'll be tough for him to not get noticed. He's probably hiding in the shadows or acting as metal armor.

Sora- How do we help?

Edward- Did you notice he said disbelievers not our names, and you guys apologized not us. So they are looking for us not you. Here's where it gets interesting, you guys catch us and turn us in to Cornello.

Sora- I get it, so they think we are on their side.

Edward- Exactly.

Mickey- That's a good plan Ed.

Sora- Let's do it.

(Sora, Goofy are grabbed Edward and go outside)

Sora- No worries, we caught him! Long live Father Cornello!

(They go to the church)

Edward- We're in. Now let's go find Alphonse.

(Sora, Goofy, and Edward fight heartless and find Alphonse acting as metal armor)

Edward (whisper) - Don't say anything, we don't want to attract the guards from way upstairs.

(Edward passes Alphonse and taps his foot to the ground twice)

(Alphonse moves and runs in the other direction)

Edward- He'll meet us upstairs.

(They continue to go up to Cornello's office fighting heartless and reach it)

Edward- Thanks for the help Sora. Stay low and we'll finish this.

(Edward goes in)

Cornello- When did you!?

Edward- Surprised? I had help from my new friends and the civilians.

Cornello- I see, You used Sora to get back in here to make it seem Sora still followed me. You're clever.

Edward- Tell me why Cornello!

Cornello- Why? I was planning to use the heartless once I got control over them to gather more hearts for the four who promised me power.

Edward- Four people?

Cornello- Yes, four people in trench coats. They said I would have control over the heartless, but another guy in trench coats showed up and they turned on me.

Edward- So Rose, you manipulated her to get her heart?

Cornello- Not just her, but everyone, to me they're just test rats for an experiment. I do not care about them, I want power. It's pathetic how people will bow down to a man if that man shows power. Don't you get it? In this town, I rule! (Laughs madly)

Edward- Thanks, that's all I wanted to hear. (Points to a small microphone at the top left corner of the room)

(Cornello looks)

Cornello- WHEN DID YOU!?

Edward- Consider yourself…..

Alphonse (holding a big mega speaker towards the town) – Exposed.

Cornello- I gotta get out of here!

(Cornello runs downstairs to the front door, Soor, Goofy and Mickey block the way)

Sora- The jigs up Cornello!

Mickey- Give up, you have nowhere to run.

Cornello- I can't run but I can still fight.

(Sora, Goofy, and Mickey fight Cornello and win)

Cornell- (Huffs) This isn't over!

Edward- Yes it is

(Cornello uses his ring's power but it backfires and drops and rolls to Edward)

Edward- We got it!

(The ring and the purple stones breaks)

Edward- …. It's fake. (drops to the floor and appears as a ghost) Noooooooooooooooooo, (tears up)

(Cornello escapes through the front door)

Alphonse- Let him, he can't do anything now.

(Scene shows Cornello hiding in a building)

Cornello (mad) – No, no, no….. h-how did this h-happen? I-I had ultimate p-power then I-ost i-t when two k-kids show up. I n-need more power.

(Nobodies attack Cornello)

Hooded man #2- Sorry Cornello, someone like you doesn't deserve power.

(Hooded man #2 uncovers his face, a young man perhaps 20 with medium black hair and brown eyes, medium built)

(He smiles and disappears)

(Outside)

Rose- Ed!

Alphonse- Rose!

Rose- I'm so sorry I doubted you guys.

Goofy- It's fine Rose, We're just glad you're safe.

Rose- Sora, for uncovering that tyrant, this is for you.

(Sora obtains Wisdom Form and the keyblade Alchemist's Circle)

Sora- Thanks Rose.

Edward- Sora, There is something Cornello said that you need to know. He said four hooded men came to the town with some heartless in his command, but another guy in the same trench coat came, brought heartless and he then didn't have control over them.

Sora- Hmmm.

Mickey- It's possible that the organization we know brought heartless to defeat the new ones.

Goofy- That means, they are fighting against the four old members.

Sora- Yeah… Thanks for telling us Ed.

Mickey- So Ed, what are you going to do now?

Edward- Continue my journey to get my arm and by brother's body back. Till next time Sora.

(Sora Goofy and Mickey leave)

**world 7**

**Death City**

(Sora, Goofy, and Mickey enter in the world)

Mickey- Sora, your clothes.

Soora- There similar to the clothes we wore to Halloween town.

Goofy- These place does look like Halloween town.

Sora- We won't see what kind of world this is just by sitting here.

(Sora, runs and Goofy and Mickey join him, they go into the city from the woods)

Maka- Our ninety ninth soul then one witch soul, you ready Soul?

(Someone appears in the scythe she is wielding)

Soul- Who do you think you're talking too? (Smiles)

(Maka attacks the monster and a floating blue orb appears over the spot where the monster last was)

(Soul reverts back to human from a scythe and eats the soul)

Maka- I always wondered about something, what do souls taste like?

Soul- They taste like chicken.

Maka- That's…. a unique taste. Come on, let's report this to Master Death.

(Sora, Goofy, and Mickey walk in the city and see a girl with a scythe fighting heartless, Sora and Goofy and Mickey joins the fight)

Sora- We'll help you out.

(Sora, Goofy, and Maka fight heartless and win)

Sora- These heartless are really tough, but I'm getting better at it.

Maka- So that's what they're called.

Sora- Yep, they came from the darkness and they collect hearts, so you better be careful.

Maka- I will, thanks for the help.

Goofy- You're welcome.

Maka- My name's Maka, and this is Soul.

Sora- You have a name for your scythe?

(Soul comes out of the scythe)

Soul- I'm a person too.

Sora- Whoa!

Mickey- A person came out of the scythe!

Soul- I'm her partner.

Sora- A person that can be used as a weapon, that's a unique ability. I'm Sora, this is Goofy and Mickey.

Maka- It's nice to meet you.

(They go to a mirror)

Maka- 42-42-564 whenever you want to knock on Death's door.

(Death appears in front of Maka)

Death- Maka! How are you?

Maka- I'm fine, we just collected our ninety-ninth soul.

Death- Congratulations! You are really a great meister like your mother was.

Maka- Thank you so much Master Death.

Death- I see you made some friends.

Maka- Yea I did, this is Sora, Goofy, and Mickey.

(Maka's father comes from behind)

Maka's father- Hey, octopus head and spiky, if any of you to lay a finger on my Maka, I will hunt both of you down.

Soul- Are you crazy? You really think a cool guy like my will settle for a girl like her?

Maka's father- WHAT!? ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT MAKA'S NOT ATTRATIVE! MAKA IS AN ANGEL SENT FROM THE HEAVENS!

Soul- You are so loud.

Maka's father (to Maka)- Your father loves you Maka.

Maka- Please, there's no way I'm considering you my father.

(Maka's father got shut down)

Death- Well, good luck in getting a witches soul. (Transmission ends)

Sora- That was cold.

Maka- He and my mom divorced.

Mickey- I'm so sorry.

Maka- It's ok, thanks for the concern.

Soul- Let's go Maka.

Sora- I think we saw a witch's house in the woods.

(Sora, Mickey, Maka and Soul go to the woods and go to the house)

Goofy- This is it.

Soul- I giant pumpkin house. (runs to the house)

Maka- Wait! We need to have a plan!

Soul- I don't need a plan, I go with my gut!

(Jumps through a window and a little bit later)

Soul- AHHHHHHH!

Maka- Great, Sora what for me, I'll go get that idiot. (jumps through the window)

Mickey- They're like brother and sister other than partners.

Sora- They're funny though.

Mickey- We can't get to attached to these world, we are on a mission.

(They all hear a bang! From the house and Maka and Soul lying on the ground where they flew out of the house)

Soul- Well that didn't go as planned.

Maka- I told you to wait Soul!

Soul- A cool dude like me doesn't play by the rules.

Sora- Are you guys ok?

Maka- I'm fine, but looks like something happened to his brain.

Soul- I'm not a goody little two shoes like you.

Maka- Goody little two sh-. Makaaaaaaa… CHOP! (Maka hits Soul over the head)

Maka- Sora, can you help us?

(Sora yes)

Maka- Here's what you need to do.

(Blair comes out and sees Sora)

Sora- Blair! We challenge you to a fight.

(Sora, Goofy, and Mickey fight Blair getting her to low health)

Blair- You're a good fighter (huffs)

(Maka and Soul attack her and take her soul)

Maka- Yes! Thanks for weakening her Sora.

Soul (with another blue orb in his hand) – This is it. (eats it)

Maka- Do you feel anything?

Soul- No.

(A cat comes)

Blair- What you ate was a cat's soul.

Maka- Great, Now we have to go back to the school. Death said all our souls are going to be confiscated if we failed. All that work.

(Sora, Mickey, Make and Soul take a long walk to the school fighting heartless)

(At the school in class)

Maka- Sir? I understand why we have to take this remedial class. But why does Sora, Goofy, and Mickey have to too?

Teacher- They helped you, didn't they. They have to take this class too.

Soul- (laughs) Stinks to be you guys.

Sora- You're in here too.

Teacher- Quiet down, Now I have a mission for you five.

Goofy- Mission?

Teacher- Yes, A former teacher here, Sid Barett, has turned into a zombie. Find him at the graveyard and capture him.

Sora- Why us?

Teacher- Consider it an assignment.

Maka- Ready Sora?

Sora- Let's go.

(Sora, Mickey, Maka and Soul go to the graveyard fighting heartless and find Sid)

Sora- There he is, we'll sneak up and get him.

Soul- I'm not waiting.

Maka- Soul!… (Soul transforms into a scythe)

Maka- WITCHUNTER! (Summons an attack but she hasn't mastered it, slips and missed)

(Sore and Goofy capture Sid while he's not looking)

Sora- Looks like you need that remedial class more than I do (smiles).

Soul- You got lucky (smiles).

Goofy- What was that attack you tried to do?

Maka- It's called witchunter, an attack we've been trying to get right, but something always goes wrong.

Sora- Don't worry, you'll get it. (Ties Sid up)

Maka- I hope so, now time to ask mr. zombie here a question. Sid, who did this to you?

Sid- His name is Dr. Frankin Stein, I used to be athletic and well fit before he showed up and turned me in a zombie. I'm not the man who I was.

Sora- Where is he?

Sid- In an old laboratory, keep walking in this direction and you'll find it.

(Sora, Mickey, Maka and Soul, and Sid go to Steins lab)

Sora- This is it.

Soul- Got a strange taste that's for sure.

Maka- Hang on, something's coming out.

(The front door opens)

(They can hear a squeals of a chair with wheels coming closer through the darkness of the hallway)

(The wheels stopped at the door and the person sitting on it fell with his chair)

Stein (rubs head and wines a giant screw in his head) – Dang, that always ruins my entrance, I have to fix that. What do you kids want? I'm a busy man.

Sora- Are you Dr. Stein?

Stein- Yes.

(Sora, Goofy, Mickey, and Maka summon their weapons)

Stein- Oh! That's a unique sword.

Sora- It's the keyblade, I'm one of the keyblade's chosen ones.

Stein- You have a unique power in your body. I want to see that power, so I am going to dissect you.

(Stops winding)

(Sora, Mickey, Maka and Soul fight Stein but he dodges every attack while sitting in his chair)

Sora- What is up with this guy? Why can't we hit this guy?

(Maka sees the size of Stein's soul/power)

Maka- …. I never saw a soul that big before!

Soul- Maka, let's try it again.

Maka and Soul- WITCHUNTER!

(They preformed it perfectly by Stein uses an attack of his own and the area explodes)

(Maka is lying on the floor)

(Stein wakes up to her and Soul covers her with his body)

Soul- I won't let you touch my meister.

Stein- Congratulations, you pass.

Sora- Huh?

Soul- What?

Stein- You passed, this all a set up by Lord Death and Sid to teach you how to act as a team, and you passed.

Soul- YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT THIS WAS PART OF THAT DUMB CLASS!

Stein- Yep, uh-oh (looks at the front gate) More of those _things _are here.

Sora- They're heartless, they are collecting hearts for a group, they probably want yours since you're strong.

Soul- Maka, are you ok? We need to go back.

Maka- I'm a little weak, but I can still fight.

Stein- Rest Maka, you fought enough.

(Sora, Mickey, and Stein go back to the school)

(In class)

Maka- Sora, Goofy, Mickey, thanks a lot for the help the other day.

Sora- No thanks needed.

Soul- I heard there was gonna be a new teacher.

Goofy- A new teacher? Gwarsh, I wonder who it is.

(Stein appears the same way he appeared out of the lab)

(He opens a book on the floor)

Maka- Him!?

Stein- Now class, turn to page twenty seven.

Sora (whispers) – He nearly blown us up.

Maka (whispers) - I know.

Goofy (whispers) – He is kind of scary.

(A knife appears in the wall)

Stein- I advise you to cut the chatter.

(After class)

Maka- Hey Sora, we are going to hunt for more souls and we might need your help to fight those black things.

Sora- Sure lets go.

(Sora, Mickey, Maka and Soul go outside and fight heartless, and find a kishin)

Maka- Time to take your soul.

(Sora, Mickey, and Maka fight the kishin and win an easy battle)

Sora- We did it!

Maka- Wait,, something's not right, I feel something in the church)

(Scene zooms in at the church near them)

(Sora, Mickey, Maka walk in the church)

(They see a person holding a sword in the church)

(The sword talks)

Ragnarok- Look Crona, we have visitors.

Crona- Mmm, people, I don't know how to deal with that.

Ragnarok- Then let's make them sorry they entered this church, come on out heartless!

(Sora, Mickey, and Maka fight the heartless and win)

Crona- Mm, their bad people, they defeated all of Medusa's pets, I can't deal with that.

(Ragnarok transforms to a large being on Crona's back)

Crona- Don't worry Crona, we can win.

(Sora, Mickey, and Maka fight Crona and Ragnarok and win)

(Crona hears Medusa's voice)

Medusa- Crona, I've come to pick you up.

(Ragnarok transforms back to a sword and Crona sprouts wings and flies away)

(Sora, Mickey, and Maka go out)

(Medusa sees them)

Soul- A WITCH!

Medusa- That's harsh, I'm much more than that. On to collecting more hearts.

(Sora looks supprised)

Medusa- Sora, This is not the first time we'll see each other. (Flies away with Crona)

Crona- Is that him?

Medusa- Yes, 'A kid with a blade the shape of a key, take his heart' he will meet his end soon.

(Sora, Mickey, and Maka return to the school and talked to Master Death)

Death- Maka, long time no see, how's it going?

Maka- Master Death, On a mission we encountered a witch name Medusa.

Death- Medusa, yes, Medusa and others are trying to revive the kishin beneath this city.

Sora- We fought a kishin, what's the difference between them and this one?

Death- This one's twenty times stronger and can destroy this city.

(Maka's father comes running in)

Maka father- Lord Death, Medusa is acting to revive the kishin.

Death- Really? They really want to revive it quickly. You have to stop her no matter what, Black Star, My son, Stein, and your father will join you. Maka, Sora, Mickey, Goofy, it's up to you now.

(Death's summons trapdoors beneath their feet and they fall down. Inside a long hallway)

Stein (with a black scythe who is Maka's father) - Let's go.

(Sora, Mickey, and Maka go through the hallway and they find Medusa)

Medusa- Well, earlier than I guessed. Do you know how many hearts I collected so far?

(Sora draws out the keyblade)

Sora- Time to end this!

Stein- You're not expecting to fight her by yourselves, are you?

Sora- But what about Maka?

Maka- I can take care of myself, plus Kid and Black Star are going to help me.

(Maka runs forward and sees a the kishin)

Toad- You are too late.

(Kinshin yells sending them in a dome)

(Maka gets ready and Black Star pops in like an assassin and Kid lands on the ground from jumping in. They get ready)

(Stein and Sora fight Medusa and win, at the same time Maka, Kid and Black Star defeat the kishin)

Medusa- Trust me, I will have my revenge.

Sora- Not while I'm around.

Medusa- We will see. (disappears)

Sora- I hope Maka and the others are alright.

Stein- They probably are.

Goofy- You are a great fighter Stein.

Stein- Thanks.

(Sora, Goofy, and Stein advance to where Maka is)

Mickey- Are you guys ok?

Maka- Yep, the kishin is gone, we can all relax.

Black Star- We beat him up real good, WAA-HOO!

Kid- What about Crona?

Stein- We will enroll him as a student here, if thought the right way, his power can be useful to us.

Maka- I'll watch over him, don't worry.

(They all go back and talk to Master Death)

Death- You're back!

Maka- Yep, the kishin won't bother us anymore.

Death- Good to hear, Maka, Kid, Black Star, great job! You each get an A for the semester.

Kid (to himself) – All that for an A for the semester?

Death- And Sora, Goofy, Mickey, thanks for all the help.

Sora- No problem, anytime.

Death- Please come back, we love to have you.

(Sora, Goofy and Mickey leave)

(Sora obtains the keyblade Soul Eater)

**world 8**

**Vatican**

(Sora, goofy, and Mickey are on board an airship)

Sora- Look at all this, I feel like I'm rich.

Mickey- Hey Sora! Goofy! Come over here!

(Sora and Goofy go to a window)

Sora- We are on an airship!

Goofy- And we are really high.

Sora- Come on! Let's check it out)

(Sora, Goofy, and Mickey explore the airship and see a lot of people)

Abel- Excuse me?

Jesssica- How can I help you?

Abel- May I have a cup of tea?

Jessica- Sure! How much sugar would you want?

Abel- If you don't mine, thirteen cubes please.

Jessica- Thirteen!?

Abel- I know it sounds funny, but it's one of my habits.

Jessica- Sure.

Jessica- I never asked, where are you from?

Abel- I'm a traveling priest from the Vatican.

(Sora, Goofy, and Mickey walk in the airship)

Goofy- Gwarsh, This is a really big airship.

Sora- It's amazing how this thing flies. (Bumps into someone)

Vampire- Oh! Pardon me. Are you alright?

Sora- I'm fine.

(They walk away from each other)

Vampire- I'll be back for you later.

(Sora, Goofy, and Mickey continue to walk in the airship)

(Jessica enters the cockpit where three pilots are flying the ship)

Jessica- I brought you the sandwich sir.

Pilot 1- Thank you, you can set it down there Jessica.

Jessica- I noticed that is slightly off, you might want to adjust that,

Pilot 2- Hey! You're right!

Pilot 1- I have to deduct your pay with that.

Pilot 3- Maybe we should replace him with Jessica, I'll feel much safer.

(Everyone laughs)

(Vampire walks in, and sucks the neck of Pilot 1)

Pilot 3- VAMPIRE!

(Vampire attacks the remaining pilots)

Vampire- Now, don't be afraid, It'll be over soon)

(Abel walks in and sees the vampire, drops holy water on the vampire and helps Jessica escape)

(Sora, Goofy, and Mickey are fighting nobodies)

Sora- Where did they came from?

(Axel appears)

Axel- Hey.

Goofy- Axel!

Axel- I'll deal with these nobodies, you get out of here.

Sora- What do you mean?

Axel- A vampire named Gyula is about to launch a weapon, If that thing hits, It'll give Zex and his group more than enough hearts. Now go!

(Sora, Goofy, Mickey run away and Axel fights the nobodies and wins)

Sora- Axel.

Mickey- He can take care of himself Sora.

Sora- I finally know his name.

(See a man and a girl running, and a nobody after them, Sora attacks it)

Abel- Look out! There's more.

(Sora, Goofy, and Mickey fight them and win)

Abel- Hurry up! To the manual control station.

(Sora, Goofy, Mickey, Jessica and Abel get to the manual controls)

Abel- Jessica, do you think you can fly this airship?

Jessica- What? Me? I'm just a student, I never flown one of these before!

Abel- But you are the closest thing we have to a pilot.

Jessica- Fine, I'll try.

Sora- What's happening?

Abel- A vampire is on board.

Sora, Goofy, and Mickey- VAMPIRE!?

Abel- If we do not stop him, he'll crash this airship into the Vatican.

Abel- What were those things you just defeated.

Sora- Nobodies, They're trying to gather hearts.

Vampire- Found you priest.

Abel- Oh-no! (Abel is tossed to the metal of the airship)

(Sora attacks the vampire)

(Sora, Goofy, and Mickey fight the vampire a bit)

(Abel tossed some more holy water than he evades and runs to the top of the airship)

Sora- Come back here!

(Sora, Abel, and Goofy go to the top of the airship fighting nobodies and see the vampire)

Vampire- That holy water really stung.

Sora- Sorry, but it's over for you.

Vampire (laughs) – I doubt it.

(Abel transforms to a crusnik)

(Sora, Abel, and Goofy fight the vampire and win)

Sora- Whew!

(Abel turns back)

Abel- Thanks a lot for the help umm…

Sora- Sora, Goofy, Mickey.

Abel- Such unique names, You're not from here are you?

Sora- Nope.

(They go back to Jessica)

Jessica- You're back!

Abel- Yes we are.

(Jessica lands the airship in the Vatican)

(They all get out)

Abel- Thanks Jessica, thanks to you we arrived safely. You're a fantastic pilot.

Jessica- Thank you so much Father.

Abel- And here, I never did pay you for that splendid cup of tea. (gives money to Jessica) Sora, Goofy, Mickey, I know someone who will appreciate your skills a lot. Follow me to the Vatican church.

(Scene shows Vatican)

(Sora, Goofy, and Abel go to the church while fighting heartless)

(They get to the church and talk to Catrina Sforza)

Catarina- Ah, Abel. You're safe.

Abel- I managed to somehow.

Catarina- And who are these three?

Abel- This is Sora, Goofy, and Mickey, they were on board when we were attacked by many white figures and helped.

Catarina- White figures?

Sora- They're called nobodies, They are creatures that attack other people, them and the heartless. The black things running around.

Catarina- You're not from here are you?

Mickey- We came from another world.

Catarina- I see.

Sora- Abel, who is she?

Abel- The duchess of Milan.

(Sora, Goofy, and Mickey bow)

Catarina- (Smiles)

Catarina- There is a nun who lives in an orphanage in Ishtavan, she's in danger from Gyuls's tranny. I need you to go save her.

Sora- I'm going too.

Catarina- No, You are not experienced enough and it can be very dangerous.

Sora- I can help though.

Catarina- I'm sorry Sora.

Abel- Well, I'll be leaving now. Sora, I know you want to help but her orders goes as follows. (Abel leaves)

Catarin- Sora, It was a pleasure to meet you.

(Sora, Goofy, Mickey leave)

Sora- Aww man, I really wanted to help.

Goofy- It gives us time to explore the city.

Sora- I guess.

(Sora, Goofy, and Mickey explore the Vatican for a long time)

(Demyx appears)

Demyx- You!

Sora- You! What was your name?

Demyx- The name's Demyx.

Goofy- What are you doing here?

Demyx- I was sent by our leader Xigbar to stop the weapon thingy.

Goofy- That's right now with Xemnas gone, everyone in the organization moves up.

Demyx- That's right. Hey are you guys here to stop the weapon too?

Sora- Yeah.

Demyx- Let's team up. We're all here for the same goal, aren't we?

Sora- Ok, but first, where's Axel?

Demyx- He's safe, don't worry. Now let's go.

Sora- To where?

Demyx- Hmmm, good question.

Mickey- The Duchess said an orphanage in Ishtavan.

(Sora, Demyx, and Mickey go to Ishtavan fighting heartless and nobodies)

(They reach the orphanage in a church)

Sora- Abel! Abel! Are you here!?

Demyx- Who's Abel?

Sora- A friend.

(Sora walks forward)

Goofy- Sora! Look out!

(A figure came crashing down)

(Sora, Demyx and Goofy fight the heartless and win)

(The heartless escapes)

(A paper falls on the floor, Sora picks it up)

Sora- "Abel is captured and in jail"

Demyx- Pretty blunt, isn't it?

Goofy- It might be a trap.

Sora- A friend is a friend, and we need to help him.

(Sora, Demyx, and Mickey go to the jail)

Abel- Sora!

Sora- Hang on, we'll get you outta there.

Abel- Thanks, and who is this?

Demyx- I'm Demyx, I'm one of Sora's friends.

(Sora has a confused look)

Esther- The weapon is almost done.

Abel- We have to go quickly.

Mickey- Where?

Esther- To Gyula's mansion.

(Sora, Goofy, Abel go to Gyula's Mansion and are stopped in the city by the same thing that attacked Sora in the orphanage)

Sora- Not you again!

(The heartless sprouts wings)

(Sora, Abel, and Goofy fight it and win)

Sora- No time to waste.

(Sora, Goofy, and Abel get to Gyula's mansion and break in)

(They keep running forward, and Demyx is tossed to a wall by Gyula)

Gyula- It seems that I have visitors.

Abel- Gyula! You're under arrest, you better give up now.

Gyula (laughs) – Give up? That will not do, not until I make my wife's dream come true.

Sora- Huh?

Gyula- Her dream was to build a star in the sky, a star to unite people of this world. However, the Vatican was feared by her star and struck her down. She was the love of my life and she was betrayed by the people she was trying to protect. Now I'm going to use it to get revenge.

Abel- Gyula! Think for a minute, would she want you to go through with this?

Gyula- There is nothing to live for now that she is gone. If my fate is sealed, I'm taking the Vatican down with me.

(Sora, Goofy, and Abel fight Gyula and win)

(Sora runs to Demyx)

Sora- Demyx! Are you ok?

Demyx- My head hurts.

Abel- You guys stay here, Esther and I will stop the weapon.

(Scene shows Abel and Esther in a control room)

Esther- Father, You need the deactivation code! And there is only three minutes!

Abel- Type in this code exactly as I say, do not miss any letter or number.

Esther- Ready.

Abel- UMMSAF-94AR-MOC666602AK

(The computer speaks)

CPU- Password accepted, the system will now self-destruct due to protection provision 6090.

(The star of Sorrow self destructs)

Abel- It's over.

(Scene shows Sora, Goofy, Mickey, Demyx, Abel and Esther in Catarina's office)

Abel- The mission was a success thanks to these guys for helping us out.

Esther- Thanks so much Sora, Goofy, Mickey, and Demyx. Without your help we would still be in jail and Vatican would be destroyed.

Catarina- Looks like I was wrong about you. I'm going to think twice before doubting anyone again.

Sora- It's no biggi, just doing our job.

Catarina- Please accept this as a token of my gratitude.

(Sora obtains the keyblade Golden Cross and Crusnik form)

Sora- Well we better go.

Catarina- Be sure to visit us again, you're always welcome. Abel will treat you to so fine dining in the Vatican.

Abel- Catarina! Are you trying to make me broke? I'm already broke enough as it is.

(Everyone laughs)

Goofy- What are you going to do now Demyx?

Demyx- Go back to the organization, and help my teammates with those other four.

Sora- Yeah, Zex.

Demyx- Well, later. (Disappears)

Sora- Thanks Demyx.

Mickey- We better get going.

Catarina, Abel, and Esther- Bye.

(Sora, Goofy, Mickey leave)

**World 9**

**Area 11**

(Sora, Goofy, and Mickey appear in the Shinjuku Ghetto)

Goofy- What kind of place is this?

Sora- Looks like ruins of a city.

(They walk through Shinjuku Ghetto)

Britanian #1- You stinking Eleven.

Japanese #1- Please don't call us Elevens, we are people in the same w-.

Britanian #2- Don't talk like Zero, we still own you.

Britanian #1- Wow! Look at this camera! You must have stole it. (takes camera)

Japanese #1- No, that was a gift from my grandmother, she spent her whole life's savings to buy the brand new edition for me.

Britanian #2- Well, that's a waste.

(Britanian #1 raises his arm, and prepares to throw it on the ground)

Sora- STOP!

(They freeze)

Britanian #1- Who are you?

Sora- Can you give that back, I'm not looking for trouble.

Britanian #1- Too bad, anyone who supports the elevens are garbage. (Throws camera)

(Sora uses Wind magic to stop the camera from hitting the ground and brought the camera to himelf)

Britanian #1- He can use magic!

Britanian #2- Look at that sword!

Britanian #2 – Let's go, This isn't fun anymore!

(They leave)

Sora- Here's your camera back.

Japanese #1 - Thank you so much.

Sora- No problem.

Goofy- Are you ok?

Japanese #1 - Yeah, but it's not going well for elevens.

Mickey- What's going on?

Japanese #1 - To make it short, the Britanians act like they own us. And we are nothing but dogs to them. Look around, (Scene shows the ghetto) this is basically how they treat us.

Mickey- That's horrible.

Japanese #1 - Yea but Zero's going to help us, he's fighting for all the Japanese to regain our freedom.

Sora- Zero huh, I hope it happens.

(Heartless show up)

Goofy- Uh-oh.

(Sora, Goofy, Mickey fight the heartless and win)

Japanese- What were those?

Mickey- Heartless, They're bad. That's why we're here, to get rid of them.

Japanese #1- You guys have some skills, I would join the Black Knights if I were you.

Goofy- Black Knights?

Japanese #1- Zero's group.

Sora- We'll see, be safe.

Japanese #1- Thanks.

(Sora, Goofy, and Mickey walk through the city and fight heatless)

Cornella- Things has gone from good to bad ever since Zero appeared, he influenced terrorist attacks on Britanian soil, and we have those black creatures running in the city.

Britanian #1- What's the course of action?

Britanian #2- We know the Elevens are housing the tourists.

Cornelia- Send troops to Shinjuku, we'll end the terrorists acts right now.

(Scene switches to Sora, Goofy, and Mickey walking in the city)

(Goofy sees a jet flying above)

Goofy- Sora, look.

(They look)

Mickey- What's that it's carrying?

Sora- Looks like a military machine of some sort. It's heading to the city ruins.

Goofy- Wait! Didn't that one person say there's something going on with Japanese and Brit, or something like that?

Sora- Why would there military go there?

Goofy- Wait Sora!

Sora- If something goes on, I want to help.

(Sora, Goofy, and Mickey go back to Shinjuku Ghetto and see people running in terror from heartless and nightmares)

Sora- This is terrible.

(Sora, Goofy, and Mickey fight the heartless and get rid of all of them in the ghetto)

(Scene switches to Zero)

(Kallen bursts in his room)

Kallen- Zero! Britanians just brought troops in Shinjuku)

Zero- I See, Get ready! We're moving out.

Kallen- What about the new model reserved for Sora?

Zero- Take it with, it will help us. You'll pilot it.

Kallen- Understood. (Kallen leaves)

Zero (to himself) – We'll show them what true justice is.

CC- What's your plan?

Zero- Cornelia always stayed behind to see things through, even when we were kids. She'll be there. (Plays with a black king piece from chess)

(Sora, Goofy, and Mickey keep fighting heartless for a while)

Sora- (huffs)

(Nightmare approaches)

Britanian- Disappear.

(Another nightmare hits it from behind and the nightmare explodes)

(Sora stares at the nightmare and someone comes out from the nightmare)

Sora- Are they fighting with us?

Mickey- Seems like it.

Oggy- Are you Sora?

Sora- Yeah.

Oggy Come with me.

(Sora, Goofy, and Mickey get in the cockpit, and the pilot goes to the railroad. Sora, Goofy, and Mickey get out of the cockpit)

Sora- Can someone tell me what's going on?

Oggy- You're in the middle of a war. (Calls Kallen) Kallen, Sora's here at the railroad.

Kallen- Got it.

Oggy- Stay here, One of my friends is coming, A nightmare is in that building to protect you.

(Sora, Goofy, and Mickey fight heartless with a time limit of 3:00:00)

(They survive and Kallen appears with an amazing nightmare and a large keyblade for a weapon)

Sora- WHOA!

(Kallen dismounts)

Kallen- My name is Kallen, I'll explain all this later but you need to help us.

Sora- I don't know how it works.

Zero- Two nightmares apoaching from the east.

(Kallen looks)

Jermiah- Where's Zero!?

Kallen- That isn't good.

(Zero shoots from the building)

Jermiah- Friendly fire!?

(Sora gets in the nightmare; Sora gets a spark in his mind)

Sora- I know how.

(Sora fights Jermiah and wins easily)

(Ejection pushes Jermiah out before the nightmare exploded)

Sora- How did I do that? Goofy! Mickey! You guys stay here, I'll take care of the rest.

Zero- Kallen! In that train, there is a shipment of Burais.

Kallen- Got it.

Zero- Now Cornelia, You have two moves, to retreat or to send in Suzaku and the Lancelot. Either way, I'll be getting the upper hand.

(Scene changes to Cornelia)

Britanian- Princess Cornelia, All our forces are getting wiped out by the Black Knights. If we do not retreat….

Cornelia- We are NOT giving in to terrorists!

(A channel comes through)

Lloyd- Why all the glum faces?

Cornelia- What do you want?

Lloyd- A simple request, that's all. Now would be a good time to test the Lancelot, don't you agree?

Cornelia- Are you certain that it can win?

Lloyd- You underestimate my machine, plus we have an ace pilot.

Suzaku- Please, I am certain I can stop this.

Cornelia- Ok then, you have my permission.

Lloyd- Ok, we have a go on this mission! Thanks a bunch!

(Transmission turns off)

Cecil- This is a briefing on your mission Suzaku, the Black Knights are in the Shinjuku Ghetto, defeat all of them but be careful, there is one unit that is taking out a lot of nightmares.

Suzaku- This is why I joined the military, to stop all the fighting.

(Lancelot takes off and a gust of wind blasts from the Lancelot)

Lloyd (laughs) – Hahahaha he never takes it easy, he's going for the gold, hahahaha.

(Scene switches to Sora and his nightmare)

Zero- S7, can you hear me?

Sora- Yea, who is this?

Zero- Zero, There are still a couple nightmares, I need you to take them out. Make them retreat.

Sora- I'm on it.

(Sora finds the other nightmares and defeats them)

(Lancelot appears)

Suzaku- You're the unit that Is taking out our forces.

(Sora fights Suzaku and wins)

Suzaku- That's not a normal nightmare.

(Cornelia transmission comes through)

Cornelia- Every unit, fall back! This has been going on long enough. I repeat, fall back!

Zero- With this, I call checkmate.

(Lancelot goes back)

Kallen- They're retreating, Zero, your orders?

Zero- Get everyone out of the ghetto, we're falling back too. As for me, I am going to capture Cornelia.

(The whole force gathers in front of Cornelia's main ship)

Zero- It's too risky to make a move with all these guards around. I need to somehow get close to her. I might tell them that I found out secret information about the Black Knights.

Cornelia- We had a report of a friendly fire from Jermiah, It is possibility that Zero's here.

(Cornelia transmission comes through)

Cornelia- All units! Open your hatches!

(Zero freezes)

Zero (in his mind) - Cornelia!

(All units open up)

Zero (to himself) - What do I do? Call the Black Knights? That will just be a major risk of all the Black Knights for my survival. Sora? Even he would have problems with this many. Should I use my geass? No It won't work without direct eye contact. This is Cornelia's army not Clovis's, Clovis is just a speck compared to Cornella.

Britanian #1- Open your hatch.

Zero- It was damaged in the fight.

Britanian #1- I'll open it up for you, hurry up.

Britanian #2- Zero's been spotted!

(Zero is on a broken building and falls back)

Britanian #3- Should we proceed to capture?

Cornelia- No, If he deliberately showed himself, it means he already has a escape set in place.

(Scene shows the sewers)

Lolouch- Why did you help me?

CC- We made a contract with each other, didn't we.

Lolouch- Where are the others?

CC- They went back, but Sora, Goofy, and Mickey came back to make sure you were safe.

Sora- And you guys might need help with the heartless.

(Sora, Goofy, and Mickey go to the Black Knight's base)

Kallen- Zero!

Oggy- You made it.

Kallen- Who is she?

Zero- A friend.

(CC smiles)

Kallen- Sora.

Sora- Yes?

Kallen- We appreciate the help.

Sora- No problem, I'm just confused on how I knew how to pilot that thing.

Goofy- Maybe it was one of the organization members trying to help.

Mickey- Whatever it was, it couldn't have came at a better time.

Oggy- Let me fill you in on what's happening …..

(Several minutes elapses)

Sora- So, to put it in short, Japan is taken over by a force called Britania, and you guys are fighting to get Japan's freedom back.

Kallen- Right, and with Zero, we can.

Oggy- So will you continue to fight with us?

Sora- We will.

(Zero comes in)

Zero- You made a good decision. Tomorrow we will be heading to Kyoto to request some assistance. Take this time to prepare.

(Sora, Goofy, and Mickey prepare for the trip)

Zero- Ready?

Sora- Yes.

(Scene shows them on a mountain side)

Kallen- There it is, the Kyoto house's headquarters in Mount Fuji.

(Sora, Goofy, and Mickey fight to Mount Fuji)

(Inside Mount Fuji)

(They get stopped by four nightmares)

Taizo- Hold it! Are you the Black Knights?

Kallen- Yes, we are.

Taizo- Zero! Show your face! I cannot help you if you hide yourself. You there! Remove Zero's mask.

(Sora steps up to Zero)

Mickey- Sora.

(Sora removes the mask and uncovers CC)

Oggy- Zero's a girl?

Kallen- No, this is not Zero, I swear.

(One of the nightmares turns on the other three and faces Taizo)

(Zero dismounts)

Zero- It's been a long time Taizo. (Uncovers face)

Taizo- It's you!

Lelouch- The last time we saw each other was during a chess match.

Taiz- So are you embarking on the path of destruction?

Lelouch- Indeed I am.

Taizo (to everyone) – This man shares the same hate for Britania as all of you. Follow him and you will succeed, but work hard to keep his identity a secret.

Everyone- Understood.

(Scene switches to Cornelia)

Cornelia- Yet another failed attempt to catch Zero.

Britanian- Princess Cornellia, I have a guess that the Black Knights are getting support from the Japanese Liberation Front. No other organization can support them with nightmares that can match ours.

Cornelia- You might be right. Get the force to ready to launch an attack on the front.

(Scene switches to Zero)

Zero- Now, we visit the Four Holy Swords. Let me know when you're ready.

(Sora, Goofy, and Mickey prepare)

Zero- Ready?

Sora- Yes.

(Scene shows them on a mountain side)

Sora (Sora looks down from the mountain side)- Hey, hang on what's that?

Kallen- Cornelia's army!

Oggy- Whet do we do know Zero? We're not expecting them to be here.

Zero (To himself) - They must have found out we're getting support from the Japanese liberation front somehow.

Oggy- Zero?

Zero- We fight.

Kallen- What!? The whole force! That's suicide!

Zero- We must not let them gain control of this area.

Black Knight #1- I knew siding with you was a bad idea, we can't win.

Zero- If you don't believe me, then shoot me, anybody!

(Everyone freezes)

Kallen- We acknowledge you as our leader.

Zero- We have a new weapon, the Guren Mk ll and Sora. If a miracle doesn't happen, we'll make our own. Kallen, get ready.

(Everyone prepares)

Japanese #1- Sir, the britanians are here!

Senba- What!?

Japanese #2- They have the whole mountain surrounded!

Senba- Where's Tohdou!

Japanese #1- He's still coming from getting those Burais.

Senba- I pray he makes it in time.

(Scene switches to Cornelia)

Cornelia- We are one step closer to stopping you Zero, I will have my revenge .

Cornelia- Commence attack!

(Scene switches to Zero)

Zero- Our objective is to capture Cornelia and protect the Japanese Liberation Front!

Everyone- Understood!

(Sora attacks the Britanians with his nightmare for a long time)

(Scene switches to Zero attacking a nightmare)

Zero- Cornelia, I'm coming for you.

Britanian- The Black Knights are here!

Cornelia- What!?

(Scene switches to Jermiah)

Jermiah- The Black Knights? (Goes to find Zero) ZERO!

(Scene switches to Cornelia)

Cornelia- I'm going.

Britanian- But….

Cornelia- I'll end this myself.

(Scene switches to Suzaku)

Suzaku- Lloyd, the Black Knights.

Lloyd- I know, but, we can't move anywhere unless we get the ok, until then we sit back and wait.

(Scene switches to Sora fighting heartless and nightmares)

Sora- Heartless are here too. They just started to appear, that means one of them is nearby.

(Sora continues fighting and ends up at a ditch)

Zero- Give up Cornelia.

Cornelia- I will never.

Sora- Zero! Look out!

(A blast comes out of the sky from a nightmare)

(Sora pushes Zero out of the way)

Hoodeed man #4- Missed.

(Lancelot comes)

Zero- That too!

Kallen- I never seen a nightmare like that before.

(Hooded man #4 lands)

Sora- Who are you!?

Hooded man #4- My name's Exal.

Cornelia- Are you on our side?

Exal- For the time being, yes.

Kallen- Shoot, this is bad.

(Kallen and Zero move with Sora and fight the three nightmares and win)

Exal- You're better than I thought.

(Exal gets ready to fire a laser cannon)

Exal- Goodbye.

(The laser fires and is blocked by wind, Xaldin appears)

Xaldin- I can't believe I found you here.

Exal- I hope you enjoy this battle because it will be your last.

Xaldin- Sora, go. I'll finish this up.

Sora- But…

Mickey- Sora come on.

(Sora dismounts and goes through the portal)

(Sora obtains the nightmare frame)

**world 10**

**Karakura town**

(Sora, Goofy, Mickey appear in Karukura Town)

Goofy- Another city.

Sora- Maybe Riku and the others are here.

(Sora, Goofy, and Mickey walk around the city)

(Ichigo is fighting heartless)

Ichigo- What are these? They keep coming from everywhere.

Sora- We'll help.

(Sora, Ichigo, and Goofy fight the heartless and win)

Ichigo- Thanks for the help,

Sora- You're welcome, I'm Sora, That's Mickey, and that's goofy.

Ichigo- My name is Ichigo. Are you guys soul reapers?

Goofy- What's that?

Ichigo- That's a no, What were those black creatures?

Sora- Oh! Those are the heartless, they came here to gather hearts.

Ichigo- I gotta be careful then.

(Scene shows Karakura Town)

(Sora, Ichigo, and Goofy explore Karakura town while fighting heartless)

(Scene switches to Aizen)

Aizen- The wait is finally over, time for us to act. Ulquiorra make preparations.

Ulquirrra- Understood.

(Sora, Ichigo, and Goofy continue walking when they hear a loud blast)

Goofy- Whoa!

Sora- What!

Mickey- What was that?

Ichigo- It sounded like it came from the park.

(Sora, Ichigo, and Goofy go to the park)

Ichigo- Chad!

(Chad's lying on the floor)

Yammy- Orange hair, Is he the one.

Ulquirrora- Seems so.

Ichigo- Are you the ones that did this to Chad!?

Yammy- What if we are?

Ichigo- Bankai!

(Ichigo summons a black sword)

(Sora, Ichigo, and Goofy fight the two espadas a while)

Ichigo- You!

Hollow Ichigo- Let me take over, what do you say?

Ichigo- Don't get in my way!

(Yammy punches Ichigo hard)

Sora- ICHIGO!

(Sora knocks Yammy down)

Yammy- You pest! That hurt! Ulquirorra, can I erase them now?

Ulquirorra- Yes, They're garbage.

(Yammy prepares for a cero attack)

Sora- Oh-no.

(Yammy fires and it is deflected by a shield)

Urahara- Sorry I'm late.

Sora- Huh?

(Urahara summons a crescent moon shaped attack which Ulquirorra shatters)

Ulquirora- We're leaving. He's not worth it, he's trash.

(Ulquirorra and Yammy leave)

Urahara- My, my.

Sora- Um, thank you.

Urahara- You're welcome. Let's go to my shop, we'll talk there.

(In Urahara's shop, Ichigo is resting on the floor next to Chad)

Urahara- Let start of by our names.

Sora- I'm Sora.

Goofy- Goofy.

Mickey- And I'm Mickey.

Urahara- I'm Uahara.

Sora- My first question is what were they?

Urahara- Those were espada's, a group of advanced hollows that are under the command of Aizen, A former captain of the soul society.

Sora- What?

Urahara- You're not from this world, are you?

Mickey- No.

Urahara- They're a bad group that are planning to destroy this town.

Goofy- You said former captain of a soul society, can they help?

Urahara- They are, but some other creatures keep getting in the way.

Sora- The heartless, leave them to us.

Mickey- Is there anything we can do to help?

Urahara- Are you up to it? They're nothing like you faced before.

Sora- Yes.

Urahara- Then come into the basement, We need to start your training.

(Sora, Goofy, and Mickey go to the enormous battlefield basement)

Sora- This place is huge!

(They walk to Uahara)

Urahara- Get ready, I'm not holding back Sora.

Sora (pulls out the keyblade) – Neither am I.

Urahara- Awaken Benihime.

(Sora trains with Urahara a while, Goofy an Mickey are watching)

Goofy- Gwarsh your majesty, these new worlds are amazing.

Mickey- I'm just as amazed as both of you, Sora seems to be learning new skills and techniques too.

(Sora is fighting with Uahara)

Urahara- Good. Ready for round two?

Sora- You bet!

(Sora keeps training with Uahara a while)

Urahara- Good, Let's take a break.

(They go upstairs, Sora sees Ichigo's bed is empty)

Sora- Hey, where's Ichigo?

Urahara- Oh dear, With his injury, he shouldn't be fighting at all.

Sora- We'll look for him.

(Sora, Goofy, and Mickey go look for Ichigo fighting heartless and meet Hiyori)

Hiyori- Huh, who are you spiky head?

Goofy- She has a sword like Ichigo.

Sora- Where's Ichigo?

Hiyori- I'll tell you if you can beat me.

(Sora, Goofy, and Mickey fight Hiyori and win)

Hiyori- You're not soul reapers, hollows, vizards, or espadas, what are you?

Sora- We beat you, fair and square, tell us!

Hiyori- I'm actually going there right now, follow me and don't get lost.

(Sora follows Hiyori with her great speed, and go inside a warehouse, and go underground)

Hiyori- Yo Shinji!

Shinji- What? (turns around)

Hiyori (dropkicks him) – You idiot! You started the training without me!

Shinji- I wasn't gonna wait forever you know! Anyway, you gonna introduce me to your boyfriend back there.

Hiyori- He's not my boyfriend!

Shinji- I gotta admit, I'm kind of jealous. (Smiles)

(Hiyori punches him again)

Hiyori- Another word and I'll use your head as a bowling ball.

Sora- So what's going on?

Shinji- Look, each of the eight you see here are teaching Ichigo how to control his inner hollow.

Lisa- I'm up.

Goofy- Inner hollow?

Rose- A menacing being within Ichigo.

Kensai- We all conquered ours.

Shinji- Ichigo is like us, once he learns to conquer it, He'll obtain great power.

Hollowfied Ichigo- AHHHHHHHHH!

(Everyoune looks at Ichigo coming out of his hollowfied self)

Shinji- It's done.

(Ichigo is lying on the floor next to his vizard mask)

(Scene shows his vizard mask)

(Scene changes to Ichigo waking up)

Sora- You ok?

Ichigo- I'm fine, Where's everyone?

Sora- Shinji disappeared, I think you'll see him again.

Ichigo- Let's go to Urahara's shop.

(Sora, Ichigo, and Goofy go to Uahara's shop)

Urahara- Oh Kurosaki, You're back.

Ichigo- Sorry I made you all worry, I needed to take care of something.

Sora- Ichigo, we're friends now. We will help you with anything.

Chad- Ichigo.

Ichigo- Chad, you're awake.

Urahara- Let me now when you're ready to leave.

Urahara- Are you prepared?

Sora- Yes I am.

(Scene changes to everyone in front of a huge blue hole and Urahara on top of a piece of wood in the rock)

Urahara- This'll take you where you need to go.

Sora- What about the heartless?

Urahara- We can take care of them by ourselves, you don't need to worry.

Uryuu- You guys aren't leaving without me.

Ichigo- Uryuu.

Uahara- Ready whenever you are!

Ichigo- Let's go.

(They all run through the portal and end up in a desert)

Ichigo- Ooof.

Sora- Ahh! Sand in my mouth.

Uryuu-where do we go?

Mickey- There.

(They see a big place in the distance)

(They all go to it fighting heartless)

Ichigo- Look at this place, the trees look like sticks next to it.

(Goofy looks at the ground)

Goofy- Get back!

(Everyone sees something coming out of the sand, a huge sand figure)

Guardian- I am the guardian of this place, you cannot pass.

(Sora, Ichigo, Goofy, and the others fight the sandman but none of their attacks did damage)

Sora- What's wrong? None of my attacks are working, my Sub-Zero's not working either.

Ichigo- He's too big.

Uryuu- Water, he's made out of sand. Water will defeat him.

Ichigo- But we're in a dessert! How are we going to get water!

Uryuu- It's just an idea!

Rukia- Next dance, white ripple.

(A blast of cold air freezes the guardian defeating it)

Ichigo- Rukia, Renji.

Renji- Yo!

Goofy- Who are they?

Uryuu- Good friends of ours.

(Rukia punches Ichigo and then tags Renji to punch Ichigo)

Ichigo- What was that for?

Renji- For going without telling us. Idiot.

Rukia- No time to waste, Let's put a stop to Aizen's plan.

(They all go inside the area fighting heatless and see three hallways)

Renji- Shoot.

Rukia- Who's going with who?

Sora- What about me, Goofy and Mickey, Ichigo and you (points to Renji), and the girl, you (Chad) and you (Uryuu)

Uryuu- Sounds good to me.

Renji- I have a name you know, Renji.

Sora- Sorry, I didn't know.

Renji- Now you do.

Rukia- The soul society is fighting the espadas too, so we better hurry up.

(Sora, Goofy, and Mickey go to the hallway into a large room)

(A heartless with a sword appears)

(Sora, Goofy, and Mickey fight the heartless and win_

(The continue fighting heartless, and an espada falls from the sky)

Dordoni- That hurt, I gotta work on my entrances.

Sora- Er, who are you?

Dordoni- My name is Dordoni! Behold my infinite glory!

Sora- Errr….

Goofy- Are you with the black haired green eyed espada?

Dodoni- Nope, I'm wait you call a privaron espada, far from a _real _espada. But don't underestimate me Niño.

(Releases sword)

(Sora, Goofy, and Mickey fight him and win)

(He disappears)

Sora- Lets go.

(Sora, Goofy and Mickey advance and end up on a structure looking over a desert)

(Ichigo sees Sora, Goofy, and Mickey)

Ichigo- Wait Grimmjow!

Grimmjow- Gran Ray Cero!

(A blue blast comes at Ichigo, Sora, Goofy, and Mickey)

(The blast explodes in midair and Ichigo appears with his vizard mask)

Goofy- Ichigo?

(Ichigo looks back showing them the mask)

Grimmjow (laughs)- Hahahaha So you finally released it! It's the moment I've been waiting for, This is going to be fun! Grind, Panthera!

(Grimmjow releases sword, and howls)

Ichigo- This strong?

Sora- We have to help.

Mickey- No Sora, I can see this is a long rivalry that is going on, we can't interfere.

(Sora, Goofy and Mickey watch the intense fight for a long time and in the end Ichigo wins)

Ichigo- Grimmjow.

Sora- Ichigo!

Ichigo- Sora.

Mickey- Where are the others?

Ichigo- Still fighting, are you guys ok?

Sora- Don't worry about us.

(Ichigo sees Ulquirorra on top of the highest structure breaking the ceiling and entering the last battle area)

Ichigo- Let's end this.

(Ichigo summons his vizard mask and flies through the air)

(Sora and Mickey run up the structure, Sora teleports Goofy to the last level)

(Sora, Ichigo, goofy, and Mickey get ready to fight Ulquirorra)

Ulquirorra- There are two things that are prohibited inside los Noches, the first is Gran Ray Cero a cero reserved for the espadas. And the other is a rank four or higher releasing their swords. Enclose, Murcielago.

(Ulquirorra releases sword)

Ulquirorra- I would advise you to stay fully alert.

(Sora, Ichigo, and Goofy fight Ulquirorra and win a very hard fight)

Ulquiorra- Aizen has probably destroyed your city by know. (fades away)

(Ichigo flies through a gate to lead them back to Karakura Town)

Ichigo- Oh-no, AIZEN! (Sees all the fallen captains in a ruined city)

(Ichigo lands)

Isshin- Ichigo.

Ichigo- Dad!

Isshin- I'm sorry, We tried, but he was strong. Ichigo, combine your strength with zangetsu, it's the only way.

Ichigo- How?

Isshin- Just concentrate.

(Ichigo sits on the floor)

(Sora teleports outs of Hueco Mundo and into the town)

Sora- Come on.

(Sora, Goofy, and Mickey walk through the ruins and meat Aizen)

Sora- You're behind all this aren't you?

Aizen- I am. I'm going to destroy the King of soul society with the Oken. When the Oken is made, Karakura Town will be wiped out,

Sora- You sure talk a lot.

(Aizen draws his sword)

(Sora, Goofy, and Mickey fight Aizen and win)

Sora (feels dizzy) – I feel kind of funny. (drops to the ground)

(Aizen kicks Goofy and Mickey out of the way)

Aizen- I don't know who you are, but you're interrupting business. (Points Sword at Sora)

(Ichigo points his sword at Aizen)

Sora- Ichigo?

Ichigo- Aizen, Let's fight elsewhere.

Aizen- Don't tell me where to fight! I'm your supp-.

(Ichigo grabs his face, drags him to a battle field and then throws him down to the rock underneath all in a quick three seconds)

(Aizen slams into the rock)

Aizen- Tossed? Like a stone?

(Ichigo lands)

Aizen- You dare mock me!

(Ichigo and Aizen fight for a long time)

(Near the end)

(Ichigo is locked)

Aizen- You cannot win!

(Ichigo transforms)

Ichigo- Getsuga Tenshou!

(Pillars of darkness defeat Aizen)

Aizen- It's not over! (Freezes)

(Urahara comes and seals up Aizen)

Ichigo- My powers are gone.

Uahara- Yes, but so is Aizen. (lowers hat)

(Scene changes to Everyone in Uahara's shop)

Sora- Sorry about your powers Ichigo.

Ichigo- It's ok.

Goofy- Those espadas really were something.

Uahara- They're gone now.

Sora- We better get going.

Mickey- You're battle might be over but we still have ours.

Uahara- Come back anytime Sora.

Rukia- Thanks for all the help.

Sora- Goofy, and Mickey- bye.

(Sora obtains the keyblade Dark Power and master form)

**World 11**

**Earth**

(Scene starts a crater and a guy taking photos)

Guy- An unkown material falling from space, this is going to be the scoope of the year. ….,…Wait, hold on, (Camera zooms in on a truck) That truck has no driver!

(Sora, Goofy, and Mickey walk through the technological advanced city for a long time)

(Scene changes to a laboratory)

Meena- Billy! I knew it! You came here to see me!

Billy- Your conclusions haven't changed.

Researcher- We found nothing special about this material other than the fact that it is radioactive.

Meena- And the material is less than twenty percent of what fell to the ground.

Researcher- We guessed that someone picked up the rest.

Billy- Or they moved on their own.

Meena- You're on to something, take a look here (a biometric screen) The square is where the fragments were found, the 'X' is where unexplained phenomena happened ever since the rock hit the ground.

Meena- And look at this picture, (a girl shows up on the screen, half crystallized) This is a girl who was crystallized three hours after the fragments fell.

Billy- Dear god, what's happening?

(Scene changes to Setsuna and Celestial Being)

Neil- Earth?

Setsuna- I think the fragments are attacking people.

Felt- Veda supports the idea.

Setsuna- Humanity's in danger by aliens.

(Scene shows Earth)

Sora- I noticed something your majesty.

Mickey- What?

Sora- The heartless in the last couple worlds seem like they're a secondary problem.

Goofy- What do you mean?

Sora- I felt like no one even noticed them in the last world.

Mickey- That's probably because they had more major problems to deal with.

Sora- You're probably right.

Louise- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Sora- The hospital!

(Sora, Goofy, and Mickey run to the hospital)

Louise- Get back, get back!

(Sora freezes the feet of the walking spaceman)

(He breaks the ice and keeps walking)

(Sora, Goofy, and Mickey fight the spaceman but he keeps walking)

Sora- What gives?

Saji- Get away from her! (Tries hitting him but is tossed to the wall)

(Setsuna comes on a motorcycle fires a gun couple of times, failed, then tosses a grenade exploding the spaceman)

Setsuna- Are you guys ok?

Saji- Setsuna, what's going on?

Setsuna- I have no idea. (Sees Sora)

Setsuna- That sword, come with me.

Sora- Wait? Who are you?

Setsuna- Setsuna F. Saie, a member of celestial being. We need your help.

(Sora, Saji, Goofy, Mickey, and Louise go to Celestial Being's airship)

Summeragi- Felt, Do you have a visual on the aircraft yet?

Felt- Yes. (Projects a image on the screen)

Neil- Ah, Setsuna, just in time.

Suumeragi- Start ascend to outer space.

Pilot- Roger.

Tieria- We found Allelujah.

Allelujah- Hey Setsuna, mind telling me what's going on?

Setsuna- Earth's in trouble.

Sora- What is that?

Tieria- The alien spacecraft.

Summeragi- I need you guys to attack this thing.

Setsuna- Right.

Allelujah- All is going under it seems.

Neil- Not if we stop it.

Tieria- Who are you?

Setsuna- He's the pilot of that new machine, Sora.

Felt- Ascent to outer space complete.

Summeragi- Let's move out.

(Scene switches to Gundam hanger)

Sora- It's my nightmare, how did get here?

Setsuna- Someone in a black trench coat gave it to us, saying we need to save it for you.

Ian- Out of all mobile suits, this one gave me the hardest time. The name's Ian.

Sora- Sora, Goofy, and Mickey.

Ian- I had to install a flight unit to it, but everything else is the same when we got it. It was tough installing a flight unit that doesn't recognize the machine.

Ian- I'm currently designing a gundam for you.

Goofy- Gundam?

Ian- Powerful mobile suit machines capable of going in outer space.

(loud speaker speaks)

Summeragi- We are closing in with the unkown space craft. Prepare to launch.

Ian- That's your cue.

(Sora mounts the nightmare)

Goofy- Sora.

Sora- Don't worry, I'll be fine.

Felt- Gundam 00Quanta, now launching.

Felt- Nightmare frame Sora, now launching.

(Sora launches to outer space)

(Sora maneuvers to the space craft with Neil, Tieria, Allelujua and Setsuna)

Allelujua- There it is.

Setsuna- Sora, are you ok?

Sora- Yea.

Neil- Hey Sora, sorry your machine is smaller than ours, You'll get a gundam soon. We're working on one for you right now.

Sora- It's no big deal.

Tieria (to himself) – I sure hope that kid knows what we may be up against.

Neil- Look!

(They all look at the spacecraft, and a ton on silver looking objects next to it on either side)

Allelujua- What are those?

(All the silver objects launch an attack)

(Sora, Neil, Tieria, Setsuna, and Allelujua attack too)

(Sora battles a numerous silvery objects)

Sora- That's it! (Sora goes to the spacecraft)

Neil- Sora!

(Sora fights the space craft and destroys it)

Sora- Yea! We got them!

(Scene switches to Summeragi)

Felt- Ms. Simmeraagi, The spacecraft is destroyed.

Summeragi- That kid is stronger than I thought.

(Scene switches to everyone talking)

Neil- Nicely done Sora.

Sora- Thanks.

Setuna- You piloted that machine really well.

Ian- Good work Sora. Summeragi wants to see you.

(Sora goes and talks to Summeragi)

Summeragi- You did great out there, I just wanted to give you this.

(Sora obtains a celestial crystal)

Sora- Thanks.

Neil- Let's rest up a while.

(Setsuna visits Saji)

Setsuna- Is everything ok?

Saji- Yes.

Setsuna- You're worried about Louise aren't you?

Saji- Yes. Why her? Why was she infused with the quantam brain waves?

Setsuna- I don't know.

Saji- Will everything be ok? Tell me!

Setsuna- I don't know, but we can't give up now.

Summeragi- Let's land, so we can get the parts for the new gundam.

Pilot- Roger that.

(The craft lands on Earth)

Ian- We'll get the parts, you just relax. We'll call you when you can come back.

(Sora, Goofy, and Mickey explore Earth)

Sora- This place is so hi tech.

Goofy- It is.

Mickey- Sora, you did well for your first battle.

Sora- Thanks a lot your majesty.

(Sora, Goofy, and Mickey continue walking around fighting heartless)

Sora- The heartless are still running around.

Goofy- Who's that?

(A hooded figure appears)

Sora- Are you with the organization?

Hooded man #3- Relax, It's me Axel.

Sora- Oh Axel.

Hooded man #3- How's your journey going?

Sora- Good, I made new friends.

Hooded man #3- That's good.

(Mickey draws his keyblade)

Goody- Your majesty?

Mickey- That's not Axel.

Hooded man #3- What are you talking about?

Mickey- Quit the charade.

Hooded man #3- Fine, you got me. Nothing gets by you your majesty does it?

Mickey- …

Hooded man #3- The names Lile, and I can shape shift to anyone I want. But you aleady new that. (Transforms back to Axel) It's over for you. (Summons fire just like when Roxas fought Axel for the first time)

Lile- I'm sorry, but you're not surviving after this fight.

(Sora, Mickey, and Goofy fight Lile and win)

Lile- You're good but not good enough.

(Lile throws the chakrams to Sora, which are blocked by Axel)

Axel- You're ruining my reputation, I hope you know that. (Summons his chakrams)

(Lile turns back and put his fists up to fight)

Axel- You're not using your weapons?

Lile- I don't need them to defeat you.

Axel- You're an idiot if you think that way (grins and then attacks him)

(Lile and Axel both brawl a while)

Lile- Shoot.

Axel- Got you. (Throws chakrams)

(Lile summons a portal and runs away before the chakrams can hit)

Axel- Coward.

Sora- Axel, What's going on?

Axel- The group is almost done with remaking Kingdom Hearts.

Goofy- WHAT!?

Axel- We are trying to stop them but it's not going so well.

Sora- Aren't they outnumbered by you guys?

Axel- Strength doesn't always involve numbers, it seems that they were training all this time even before Xemnas was defeated.

Mickey- And you had no idea?

Axel- Not a single one, all the traces of their existence was wiped out.

Mickey- What does all this mean?

Axel- They're gonna fulfill Oganization Xlll's wish.

Sora- There's gotta be something we can do.

Axel- Get stronger and help us.

Sora- Take us to them.

Axel- Can't, Castle Oblivion, were they're hiding is sealed within some kind of barrier.

Sora- …..

Axel- Once the seal is broken, I'll let you know. (Axel disappears)

Sora (To himself) – All those hearts.

Mickey- Sora?

Goofy- Look!

(All look at the sky where faint explosions and lasers are happening)

(Sora's communicator turns on)

Suummeragi- Sora, return to our airship. We have made your gundam.

(Sora, Goofy, and Mickey go to Celestial Beings airship)

Sora- We're here.

Pilot- Starting ascent to outer space.

(In outer space)

Goofy- A battle's going on.

Summeragi- Yes, The aliens are almost here, it's now or never.

Setsuna- I'm taking the 00 Quanta.

Summeragi- Let me know when you're ready.

Summeragi- Let's start the mission.

Sora- Roger.

Summeragi- Let's all give our best, and return safely.

(All launch into battle)

Setsuna- Gundam 00 Quanta, now launching.

Sora- Gundam 01 Keyblader, now launching.

Felt- All gundams successfully launched.

(Flag fighters, the army, Sora, and all gundams fight numerous alien mobile suits)

Sora- That's gotta be the mother ship. (Sees a alien spacecraft)

Setsuna- Summeragi, We're going to destroy that thing)

Setsuna- Let's go Sora.

(Sora and Setsuna fight their way in the mother ship)

Sora- More!?

(Sora and Setsuna fight five alien mobile suits and win)

Setsuna- There! (Sees a light inside vine looking things)

(Sora and Setsuna fight and destroy it)

Sora- This place is about to explode!

Setsuna- Let's get out of here. (Shoots an opening throng a wall)

Setsuna- Hurry.

(Sora and Setsuna escape, and a moment later the alien ship explodes)

Felt- Setsuna!

(Sora and Setsuna fly to their ship)

Pilot- They're safe!

(Everyone sighs in relief)

Neil- Way to go.

Graham- You truly worthy rival.

Pilot- We did it!

(Everyone cheers)

(Setsuna enters the ship cockpit, Felt hugs him)

Felt- Setsuna!

Sora- Mission complete.

Sora- We better get going, we have to be somewhere.

NNeil- So Soon.

Allelujua- Come celebrate with us.

Goofy- We would love too, maybe when we come back.

Summeragi- Understood, On the behalf of Celestial Being and Earth, we thank you. (Salutes)

(Sora, Goofy, and Mickey salute back)

(They leave)

(Sora obtains the keyblade Quantum)

**World 12**

**back to Spira**

(Sora, Goofy, and Mickey walk through Spira)

Sora- I wonder how's everyone doing?

Goofy- Whaaa!

Mickey- Nobodies.

(Sora, Goofy and Mickey fight the nobodies)

Sora- If Nobodies are here, they might be here too.

(Sora, Goofy, and Mickey fight the nobodies and win)

Goofy- We better go se Tifa and the others.

(Sora, Goofy, and Mickey go to 7th Heaven)

Tifa- Sora, you're here.

Sora- What's happening?

Tifa- Spira is at war now.

Sora- What?

Leon- By the heartless, nobodies, Kadaj, and the new organization members.

Cid- Everything not going as it should be here.

Yuffie- But we have help.

Goofy- Organzation Xlll?

(Axel appears)

Axel- Yep, We're all are working together for the same goal.

Sora- Zex.

Mickey- We'll help.

Axel- Right.

Sora- Is Riku here?

Tifa- He's out fighting right now.

Sora- I'm going to help him.

(Ground shakes)

Leon (Pulls out his weapon) - They are not going to destroy Spira. (Runs outside)

(Sora, Axel, and Goofy run outside to fight heatless and nobodies and win)

(They continue fighting heartless and the nobodies, and end up meeting Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz)

(Sora pulls out his keyblade)

Kadaj (laughes) – Hahaha look at what we have here brothers.

Yazoo- Sora.

Sora- How do you know me?

Kadaj- As if we'll tell you.

Loz- You better get out of our way.

Sora- Never.

Yazoo- Dogs never kneel when they're protecting someone, (Snaps fingers to summon heartless)

Kadaj- We'll let these take care of you.

Axel- He has control of the heartless.

(Sora, Axel, and Goofy fight the heartless and win)

Sora- Where'd they go?

Axel- We have no time to be wondering that!

(Sora, Axel, and Goofy go outside of Spira into a dessert)

(They see a bunch of heartless and nobodies)

Axel- Oh no.

Sora- There's too many!

(Lile appears)

Axel- Lile! (runs to fight Lile)

Sora- Axel! Wait!

Mickey- This isn't good.

Kairi- Looks like you need some help Sora.

Sora- Kairi!

(Riku appears and defeats three heartless)

Riku- You need our help? Come on Sora, I thought you were better than this.

Sora- Riku!

Donald- Thunder!

(Donald defeats six heartless)

Sora- Donald!

Riku- Let's do this.

Sora- Yeah.

(Sora, Goofy, and Mickey fight the heartless and nobodies alongside Riku, Kairi, and Donald and win)

Donald- Goofy! (Tackles him)

(Eveyone laughs)

Sora- You been ok Riku?

Riku- Better than you, (teases Sora)

Kairi- I'm so glad we're here together.

Mickey- It's not over yet.

Riku- Right.

Sora- Heartless, nobodies, Kadaj, and the new members.

Kairi- We're here to help this time.

Sora- I wonder where Axel is.

Goofy- So what's going on now?

Kairi- We were to get Cloud.

Mickey- He's not in the city.

Riku- No, He went to fight on his own.

Sora- That does sound like him.

Mickey- We better hurry before more heartless come.

(Sora, Goofy, and Mickey go look for Cloud)

(Scene switches to Cloud riding his motorcycle, and then switches to Kadaj and his gang)

Kadaj- Very soon.

Yazoo- He's here. (see Cloud)

(Kadaj snaps his fingers)

(winged heartless appear behind Cloud)

Cloud- Heatless.

(Cloud gets his sword and fights the heartless on his motorcycle and defeats them)

(Cloud looks up and sees Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz)

(They drive away)

Sora- Cloud!

Cloud- Sora.

Goofy- The gang needs you Cloud.

Cloud- I heard, I was going there right now.

(Cloud drives to the city)

(Scene switched to them entering the city)

(Cloud gets off his motorcycle)

Yuffie- Cloud!

Cloud- What's the progress?

Yuffie- The heartless and nobodies are still running around.

Cloud- How is everyone?

Yuffie- Fine.

Cloud- I'll take care of everything.

(Cloud walks away)

(Sora, Goofy, and Mickey go to central square and see everyone crowded around the old monument)

Riku- What's going on?

Civilian #1- Where are our kids!

Civilian #2- We want our kids!

(Kadaj raises his hand, and shoots something in the sky)

(The clouds forms a thick circle, and a behemoth comes out of the clouds)

(the people run)

Kairi- Look at the sky!

Mickey- What is that!?

(The behemoth shoots down an energy blast)

Donald- WAAACK!

(Riku summons a shield to block the shock wave)

Sora- We can't let it go free

Tifa- Don't think you can fight without us.

(The behemoth roars loudly)

(Sora, Goofy Mickey, Riku, Kairi, Donald, Cloud, Leon, Tifa, Yuffie, Cid fight a very hard and long battle with the behemoth and defeat it)

(Sora obtains the Ultima weapon recipe and the Ultima Diamond)

(The behemoth gives its last roar and then fades away)

Sora- Whew!

(Donald drops to the ground)

Donald- I'm tired.

Cid- That was some beast, I take fighting the heartless other than that.

Yuffie- I know what you're talking about.

Cid- I'm getting to old for this.

Cloud- I'm going after the kids.

Sora- About that, what was he talking about?

Tifa- They took all the kids and are saying they are cleansing them.

Yuffie- It seems he is teaching the next generation how to fight.

Kairi- Cloud, Do you know where the kids are?

Cloud- The forgotten city.

Sora- Then, you stay here. Everyone needs you. We'll get the kids back.

Cloud- I'm trusting you Sora.

Riku- Let's go.

(Sora, Goofy and Mickey go to the Forgotten City)

(They see Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz)

Kadaj- You again?

Loz- Are you guys the ones that keep interfering with us?

Sora- What are you gonna do about it?

Kairi- Let the kids go!

Kadaj- Sorry, but I can't do that.

(Yazoo pulls out his gun and Loz gets ready to fight)

(Kadaj summons a barrier knocking Kairi, Donald, Goofy, and Mickey out and locking Riku and Sora in)

Sora- Kairi!

Kairi- Don't worry about us.

Riku- Get the kids out of here!

(Sora and Riku fight Yazoo and Loz and win)

Loz- (Huffs)

Riku- Let's get out of here.

Yazoo- Not so fast.

(Yazoo shoots his gun but is deflected by a dark red cape, that shoot back at Yazoo)

(The cape carried Soraa and Riku out of the area)

Sora- Who are you?

Vincent- Vincent.

Sora- Are they ok?

Vincent- Yes, They got out safely.

Vincent- You two have a lot of guts to take them on your own.

Sora- We want to help, that's all.

Riku- Thanks for the assistance.

Vincent- You guys better get back to the city,

Riku- What about you?

Vincent- Do whatever I can. (Disappears)

Sora- I get it, it's not just our fight anymore, it's theirs.

Riku- We better go.

Sora- Right.

(Sora and Riku return to the city fighting heartless and nobodies)

(Scene switches to Cloud dismounting his motorcycle and grabbing his sword)

(Kadaj is on the top of some rubble)

Kadaj- Brother, At last, the time is here. For Sephiroth to destroy this corrupt world.

Cloud- Do you know what to do next?

Kadaj- ….

Cloud- I guess a remnant wouldn't really know.

Kadaj- So what if I'm just a puppet? Once upon a time, you were too!

(Cloud fights Kadaj and when Kadaj looks like he's defeated, Sephiroth takes over Kadaj)

Sephiroth- Good to see you Cloud.

Cloud- Sephiroth! What do you want!?

Sephiroth- To destroy this world.

Sephiroth- Let darkness consume you.

Cloud- No!

(Cloud fights Sephiroth in an epic battle)

(Everyone comes on Cid's airship)

Sora- Yeah Cloud! Kick his butt!

Yuffie- Watch it Cid!

Cid- If you want off, jump. Get off my back.

Tifa- He can do this.

(Cloud continues to fight Sephiroth and ends up winning)

Sephiroth- I'll will never be a memory. (Disappears)

(Sccene switches to inside the airship)

Goofy- Way to go Cloud!

Aeris- Are you ok Cloud?

Cloud- Yea.

Cid- Let's go home.

(Airship goes back to Spira)

(Scene switches to everyone in front of 7th Heaven)

Cloud- Sora, Riku, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Kari, Thanks for all your help.

Sora- It was no big deal.

Cid- Come back to visit sometime.

Riku- We will.

(Scene shows Spira)

(Sora, Goofy, and Mickey leave)

(Sora obtains the keyblade Oblivion)

**world 13**

**back to Twilight Town**

(Sora, Goofy, and Mickey walk out the train station)

Sora- It's been a while since we were here.

Goofy- I wonder how the gang's doing?

Kairi- Gang?

Donald- Riku and Kairi never met them before.

Sora- Right.

Goofy- I guess we should go and introduce them.

(Sora, Goofy, and Mickey go to the hideout)

(Scene switches to Hayner, Pence, and Olette)

Hayner- School is just a handful.

Olette- You wouldn't have a problem if you stayed awake in class.

Hayner- I can't help it.

Pence- What you need is a proper breakfast.

Hayner- You're right mom.

(Pence Smiles and notices Sora walking in)

Pence- Sora!

Sora- Hey guys, how've you been?

Olette- Great! How's your journey going?

Sora- Fine, hey, You guys know Riku and Kairi? Here they are.

Olette- Oh my gosh Kairi! Finally, another girl in the group.

Hayner- Heeey.

Olette- Come on, let's go shopping, there is a lot I want to talk to you about.

Kairi- Sure, Sounds like fun. I'll be back in a bit Sora.

(Kairi and Olette pass Donald and Goofy)

Goofy- Have fun.

Donald- Don't get into any trouble you two.

Olette- We won't.

(Olette and Kairi leave)

(Sora obtains the keyblade Oathkeeper)

Hayner- I heard a lot about you Riku.

Riku- Yeah?

Hayner- I heard you are pretty strong. Let's fight.

Riku- What do you mean?

Hayner- There is a sport, known in twilight town. To put it shortly, it's like a sword fight, collect more orbs than your opponent and defeat them.

Riku- Sounds fun, I didn't cut back in a while.

Hayner- Great, meet me at the stadium when you're ready.

(Sora, Goofy, and Mickey go to the stadium)

(Scene switches to Hayner and Riku getting ready)

Hayner- Don't feel bad when I beat you.

(Suddenly Riku's mind goes back to when Sora and him fought in Destiny Island and the dream)

(Hayner knocks Riku down hard)

Hayner- Whoa.

Sora- Riku!

Mickey- Are you ok?

Riku- Yeah, just got a little distracted.

Hayner- I'm so sorry man.

Riku- Don't be, It's not your fault.

Donald- You might be pushing yourself to hard.

Goofy- Why don't you take some rest.

Riku- Right, Thanks.

Hayner- Oh! I totally forgot! I need to tell you something Sora.

Sora- Yeah?

Hayner- Well, you know the old mansion. Something's going on with it.

Mickey- What's happening?

Pence- Well, we went to see it one day, and somehow we couldn't get through. The gate had some kind of barrier set up.

Sora- Using the power of the keyblade might unlock it.

Hayner- You should go check it out.

Riku- I'm going too.

Sora- Riku.

Riku- Relax, I'm fine. I just needed to sit down a while, that's all.

Sora- If you say so.

(Sora, Goofy, and Mickey go to the old mansion)

Mickey- Yep, there is defiantly a barrier set up. I sense it.

Goofy- Maybe we can walk right through.

Donald- Goofy, you first.

(Goofy tries to enter, and gets shocked)

Goofy- YOOOWWW!

Mickey- Goofy!

Sora- I'm gonna try.

(Sora walks right through the barrier)

Sora- Huh!?

(Riku passes through)

Sora- Your majesty, you try.

(Mickey touches the barrier and gets shocked)

Mickey- Sorry, but it looks like it's just you two from now on.

Riku- Keep Kairi safe your majesty.

Sora- Let's go.

(Sora and Riku go into the mansion)

(Nobodies appear)

Riku- Is this ever gonna end?

(Sora and Riku fight the nobodies a go in the room upstairs to the right)

Riku- What's this?

Sora- Only one way to find out.

(Sora and Riku enter the main computer room)

(Riku sees the computer and starts typing)

Sora- I remember this place.

Riku- Sora. Come here, look.

Riku- I found data on the group.

Sora- You're kidding!

Riku- It's all here, - and his group are four of the most closest friends in the organization. But one day, they had a change of heart. They formed a group called the Rising Sun and cause a massive battle in the organization injuring some physically and mentally. Rising Sun even caused deceit outside of the organization. They were supposed to be expelled before the war within the organization, but after the battle, they ran away. They claimed that the organization lost sight of it's true purpose. All records of them were destroyed.

Sora- Then why is this one still here?

(A door automatically opens)

(Sora and Riku walk through the door)

(Sora sees a see through Namine pointing to go inside another door)

Sora- Is that ….?

(Sora runs to Namine but she disappears)

(Sora and Riku go inside a white room with a huge capsule)

Sora- This is where it all started after I defeated Ansem, and then I began to look for you.

Riku (smirks) – How ironic that you ended up at the same place you began.

Sora- Yeah. (Walks forward)

(A see through Roxas appears)

Roxas- Been a long time, Sora.

Sora- Roxas?

Roxas- And who's this?

Riku- Riku.

Roxas- You both know why you're here.

Sora- To stop Rising Sun.

Roxas- Right.

Roxas- Riku, something's going to happen, something you might regret.

Riku- I already know.

(Roxas opens a portal)

Roxas- Sora, be careful.

Sora- I will.

(Roxas smiles, and then disappears)

Riku- Are you ready?

Sora- You bet.

(Sora and Riku walk through the portal and end up at Castle Oblivion)

**world 14**

**castle Oblivion**

(Sora and Riku stare at Castle Oblivion in a distance)

Sora- Well, here we go.

Riku- Our final destination.

(Sora and Riku walk to Castle Oblivion)

(Hooded man #4 appears)

Hooded Man #4- How are you doing Sora? Riku?

(Sora and Riku pull out their keyblades)

Hood man #4- Are you sure you want to fight me? Do you know what would be the outcome?

Sora- Be quiet! (runs to attack Hooded man #4)

(He summons his two swords and throws Sora back)

(Riku attacks him but also gets tossed to the ground)

Sora- Riku!

Hooded man #4- Face it Riku, without the darkness to guide you, you're nothing.

(Hooded man uncovers face, long blond hair and blue eyes)

Riku- You're wrong!

Xyl- We will see.

(Xyl and Riku teleport to a single circular area, Sora tries to join but Saix stops him)

Saix- He'll be fine Sora.

Sora- Huh?

Saix- Riku's been hiding something from you.

Axel- He's right. You guys defeated Ansem a long time ago right?

Sora- How do you know?

Saix- We have our resources.

Axel- Anyway, Ansem is now haunting Riku.

Sora- What? Why would he hide something like that?

(Riku appears out of the portal)

Sora- Riku!

Sora- Did you get him?

Riku- Yeah.

Riku- Let's keep going.

Axel- Well, We're here to help you guys.

Saix- Axel, Let them fight on their own.

Axel- If you want it like that. (They disappear)

(Sora and Riku continue walking to the castle fighting heartless and nobodies)

Sora- We're here.

Riku- Yep.

Sora- It's kind of reassuring knowing that Organization Xlll has our backs.

Riku- You were fighting against them one day, and they are fighting with you the next.

Sora- They want this as badly as we do.

(They enter in Castle Oblivion)

Hooded man #1- Xyl was defeated! How!?

Hooded man #3- Riku.

Hooded man #2- Shouldn't he be with us?

Hooded man #1- He should have been by now.

Hooded ma #1- Riku's strong, So is Sora. He lead his friends this far.

Hooded man #3- I'm going to finish this.

Hooded man #1- Be cautious, Organization Xlll might butt in to.

Hooded man #3- I want to meet Axel.

(Sora and Riku walk through the first door in Castle Oblivion)

Sora- This is….

Riku- Death City.

(Maka appears)

Maka- Sora!

Riku- Remember, this is not real Sora.

Maka- There is a monster attacking the school.

(Sora and Riku go to the school fighting heartless and nobodies, and see a gigantic heartless)

(Sora and Riku fight the heartless and win, and appear in Castle Oblivion again)

Hooded man #3- Funny, I thought that heartless was plenty. (Summons bow and arrow)

(Hooded man #3 uncovers face)

(Axel appears)

Axel- Leave him to me.

Lyle- Axel! Long time no see!

Axel- Cut the conversion, I'm here for one reason only.

Lyle- You're no fun at all.

Axel- (Smirks)

(Axel summons his chakrams)

Lyle- I always wanted to spar against you.

Axel- You got it wrong, It's not a friendly spar, I'm here to defeat you, Got it memorized?

Lyle- (Smirks)

(Axel fights Lyle in an epic fight)

(Near the end)

Lyle- I'm having fun aren't you?

Axel- The time of my LIFE!

(Axel throws his chakrams, and Lyle knocks them back with his bow)

(Lyle tossed him to a wall and grabs him by the neck)

Lyle- I'm sorry Axel, but it's over.

Axel- For you. (snaps his fingers and sets Lyle a flame, and defeats him)

Sora- Thanks a lot Axel.

Axel- I'm just doing what's necessary. Go move on. (Disappears)

(Riku and Sora walk through the second door, and ends up in the Black order)

Sora- Nobodies!

(Sora and Riku fight a bunch of nobodies and win, Allen appears)

Sora- Allen.

Riku- It's a heartless.

(Sora and Riku fight the fake Allen and win, and appear back in Castle Oblivion)

Riku- Come on, we can't quit now.

(Sora and Riku go through the third door and end up in Archeological Site)

Sora- I feel a weird presence.

Riku- It's coming for the temple.

(Sora and Riku go to the temple)

Sora- I wonder what they're doing right now.

Riku- Sora! Look!

(They see Syoran)

Syoran- Time to eliminate you. (pulls out sword)

(Sora and Riku fight Syoran and win, they end up in Castle Oblivion)

Sora- The world's are very short.

Riku- Yea they are.

(Sora and Riku walk through the fourth door and end up in Earth)

Sora- Look at the sky.

(They see a heatless gundam going to space)

(Their own gundams appear next to them)

Sora and Riku mount their gundams and go to outer space)

(They fight the heartless gundam and win)

(They end up in Castle Oblivion)

(They go through a fifth door, and end up in Misaki City)

(Sora and Riku go to school where a giant fujetsu is put up)

(They fight a denizen and win)

(They appear back in Castle Oblivion in front of a fifth door)

(Sora and Riku walk through the fifth door and end up back out of Castle Oblivion)

Riku- What!?

Sora- Why are we back outside?

Exal- Cause there's no room to fight inside with my weapon.

(A big nightmare shows up the size of the Gawain)

(Sora and Riku's nightmare appear)

(They mount them and prepare for a fight)

Exal- Show me what you got.

(Sora and Riku fight Exal and win)

Exal- No! No! How can I lose! (Fades away)

Riku- Let's go Sora, He's somewhere in there.

(Sora and Riku advance through Castle Oblivion fighting heartless and nobodies)

(Near the end)

Riku- The final door.

(Scene shows the door)

(Sora goes to the door)

Door- Zex awaits your arrival, Here lie secrets that was once forgotten. Are you prepared?

Sora- Let's finish this!

(Sora and Riku walk through the door and end up in the room where Aqua placed Ven on a throne, but Zex was sitting on the throne)

Zex- So you finally came. (Zex gets up from his throne)

(Sora wobbles and his vision gets blurred)

Zex- That's right Sora, remember everything.

(Sora gets a vision of that moment where Sora and Riku sat on the beach and they see the door of light. Scene shows a hooded man behind the light. Sora also gets a painful vision of the war within the organization where Saix got his scar and Xigbar lost his eye. Sora also gets a vision of them creating a fake Ansem to haunt Riku)

Riku- Stop it!

(Riku attacks Zex, but he dodges and tossed Riku to the ground)

Sora- R-Riku!

Zex- And you. You should have been able to escape the dark. How'd you do it Riku?

Zex- Maybe after Sora, I should get your heart too.

(Zex summons a blade of darkness)

Zex- Your journey ends here.

(Zex thrusts the blade and Sora grabs it with his hand)

Sora- Know I see why they wanted to get revenge.

(Sora stands up)

Sora- Because they couldn't stand a person like you to ever be in the organization!

Riku- It's all over for you!

Zex (laughs)- We'll see.

(Sora and Riku fight Zex in a long epic battle and win)

(Zex starts fading away)

Zex- No, my friends, my dream , our future.

(Xigbar comes)

Xigbar- There is no future for you now.

(Zex tries to grab Xigbar but fades completely away)

Sora- Xigbar.

Xigbar- The organization thanks you Sora, Riku.

(Four nobodies appear)

Riku- Look out!

(Xigbar takes them all out)

Sora- Whoa!

Xigbar- Kairi and all of them are waiting to see you.

Sora- Take us to them.

Xigbar opens up a portal.

Xigbar- You'll be reunited really soon. (disappears)

Sora- Let's go see Kairi again.

Riku- Yeah.

(They walk through the portal, and end up at the beach)

Sora- This place.

Riku- Let's take a break.

(They both sit on the beach)

Riku- It's good take a rest once in a while.

Sora- Tell me about it.

Riku- Sora, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you what was going on, are you mad?

Sora- No, I mean at first I was but know I realize that some battles are not for me to face.

Sora- Back with Ichigo, when he was fighting that espada, I wanted to help. But Mickey held me back. I know why now.

Riku- Organization Xlll helped out a lot.

Sora- Yea.

(They close their eyes and gaze up at the stars a while)

Axel- Hey you guys.

(They both look back, at a portal and Axel)

Axel- Kairi's waiting you know.

(They both run into the portal)

Sora- Bye Axel.

(They disappear)

Axel- Thanks Sora. (Gazes up at the stars)

(Scene switches to Kairi, Donald, Goofy, and Mickey)

Kairi- I hope they're safe.

Donald- They are, they're strong.

(Sora and Riku appear)

Goofy- Sora! Riku!

(They all hug each other)

(Sora gets a feeling something's in his pocket)

Sora- Huh. (Pulls out the charm Kairi made him)

Sora- Yuko.

Mickey- Who's Yuko?

Sora- A friend.

Kairi- Look!

(They all look at the sky, where all the hearts collects by Zex beautifully fall back to the worlds ending the game)


End file.
